If only
by Oak-and-Iron
Summary: Shosanna wakes up and finds herself having to make more hard decisions. She was sure that she would die and so would the others and that would be that, but now Fredrick is staring back at her, alive as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: First of all. Don't read this if you haven't seen the movie, you'll hate me for life. If you are Tarantino, don't read it either, you will come and find me and it won't be pretty. Also I don't own anything.

Also I think that the ending was the only thing that really could have happened. This is sort of my guilty pleasure mixed in with a need to see something different from something so scandalous. The german sentence is from a translator, I took german for a few years, it sounded okay to me so sorry if you don't like it. Though if you have something better I'd be glad to replace it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she could open her eyes she felt the most immense pain in her life. It felt as if her chest was burning and around her everything was hot. From these clues Shosanna had deducted that this was hell, it wasn't as if she was surprised, she had just murdered dozens of people. Evil of otherwise, thou shall not kill has little exceptions. Then Fredrick came into her mind, Her last though should be of his last ditch effort of revenge as he curled around to shoot her back. It was instead , his confident smirk as he introduced himself on the sidewalk the night she met him. At the time she considered him something like a pesky bug with deadly venom. Something you're too afraid to squash and must be chased out of the door with a broom. A gurgling sound came from what sounded like all around until she concentrated. It was Fredrick, typical, she should live with his pain around her forever. But what about her own lover, Marcel, surely she had asked him to die as well. Why shouldn't he be the one to torment her for all eternities? She knew , though, she was attracted to Fredrick and in some other world with no war and no hate. Where people were simply people. They would have be able to try for something, that is what made it so painful. It was like meeting your sole mate who misjudged their future and chose to become your worst enemy instead. But where did that leave the real worst enemy person then? Landa, she didn't see him in there, as hard as she looked out there. She wanted to watch him burn to death, to suffer, like her, like her family. Another groan forced her to open her eyes.

This was no hell at all but cold and horrible consciousness. Fredrick looked at her sullenly , one hand on the floor still wrapped around the gun, the other was now pressed against one of his wounds. Shoshanna tried to lift herself up and found she had bled out too much to move very far. She managed to sit up and lean against the equipment behind her. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

" Fredrick, if only you could understand the pain and terror I have suffered over this whole damn mess… If only…." She continued to pause, expecting him to probably finish her off, she didn't think he'd unloaded the gun into her quite yet.

"….you……you are a murderer…….Eman…uelle…. I…should kill you … you will probably die anyway but I think I can stand. If you promise not to attack me I can help you too. Do you want to li-" Just as Fredrick began to speak gun shots began to fire among the screaming and panicked crowd. Shosanna laughed quietly, but only because her wounds wouldn't allow the hearty cackle that wanted to explode out of her.

" Your fuehrer is dead." She smiled and tried to embrace her victory but hands were coming around her sides. The touch, though tender still sent a wave of pain through her as if she was being crushed, her eyes flew open and were met with his. " I know a doctor who can treat us…" He looked down at her wounds, " I can't… make you any promises…" Shoshanna had no choice, as usual , and lifted her arms around his neck before falling unconscious again.

Fredrick was shaking her, as hard as he could but also as gentle as he could. This relationship was already a balancing game, though nothing could even start. Shosanna's eyes fluttered open a bit as she looked around, clearly incoherent. Her weight was becoming too much for him with all of his wounds and he stumbled when she tried to shift, falling to a knee with her across it, he held the back of her head with one hand and griped her limp body with the other.  
" Emmanuelle...," He grunted with the effort, " Listen you must stay awake, if not for a little while, please. I can't make sure you're alive if I can't see it. We're almost there."

He lifted her laboriously and continued on, Shosanna tried her hardest to stay awake without draining anymore energy. She kept looking around at the lights , it was so dark, he must be walking through the alleys.

She looked up at his face which was pinched in a frustrated expression. She jumped as he bellowed, " Wo der verdammte Arzt ist!" She reached for his face and his expression softened.

" Is that German for, 'I'm a little lost?', What street is it on?" She looked around, trying to get her bearings which was hard enough when you were bleeding to death. He told her the intersection nearest to the alley way door and it turned out they were close.

The doctor ushered them in quickly and rung a bell on the wall to call his assistant from his bedroom downstairs. After some arguing over value of life the doctor began working on Shosanna first, the last thing she could remember was being wrapped up and moved off the examining table.

The doctor had allowed them to sleep in his operating room but soon after they were forced to call a cab to be taken to a hotel. They couldn't be sure if one or the other would be a fugitive just yet and returning to his quarters was out of the question. Once in the room Shosanna walked to the bed , stroking the blankets absently with the tips of her fingers. She looked out the window at the harsh morning daylight. Fredrick starred at her, amazed at where events had placed them and also at the way the light turned her hair into an angelic halo, only he knew better.

They stood there in silence like that for a long time, until they both were too tired to care about formalities. They both lay across the bed from opposite sides so that they're legs were off the bed and their faces met in the middle. With about a foot apart from them they fell asleep that way for sometime. Shosanna woke to find Fredrick already awake watching her sleep, they stared at each other for awhile. Studying every flaw and feature, looking for instances of pain or fatigue and mostly trying to avoid the large elephant in the room that threatened to stomp down the whole building with his rage. Finally Shosanna broke the silence with the realization that he could just simply turn her in for her crime, she was at his mercy, she might as well be honest.

"I want you to know something Fredrick. I'm a Jew and my whole family was Jewish too. I did this because of -" She began but she had awoken Fredrick's ability to speak as well and he interrupted her confession.

"You ruined our plans!"

"Your plans ruined my life!", She countered .

"They were necessary deaths in order to-"

"How is death ever necessary?"

Fredrick glanced away from her, "Look who is talking murderer."

They went silent for another long moment, Shosanna shifted her weight and looked up at the ceiling.  
"You're a murderer too," She muttered as she scrutinized the ceiling.

"So I guess we can put this all behind us then?" Fredrick asked sarcastically as he joined her in turning his angered expression to the ceiling.

This sent her flying to her feet and wheeling to look back at him. He sat up surprised, putting his arms out toward her incase she fell.  
"No we cannot you are an idiot, hateful, murderous , nationalist. How can we put anything behind us when we have our noses to the sky , hailing the blood red flag and the charred remains of an insane Austrian?!"

Fredrick lurched forward, grabbing both of her arms and pulling her quickly toward him. He twisted his wrist and tossed her on the other side of the bed, pinning her down. She gasped despite the face she put on . After considering what he was doing he let go and turned away from her. Leaning over to place his face in his hands.

"Listen, we cannot speak of this. We will forever disagree, but now things are different. We can just try to live in the world as it is now."

Folding her arms, "I'm not going to ever just live in the world now. How dare you even suggest that. Do you know how many people died. For you and your perfect race and your perfect nation? You're ignorant to it aren't you? They don't tell you who you're killing or why right?"

"No I know, we killed people. Just people." Sighing through his hands.

"Then why does it matter to kill certain kinds of people?"

"The agenda… they would take our world. Weaker people.. Why does is matter so much when the future will be so much grander?" He said, turning to her and putting on his annoying smile.

"All lies, propaganda. You know that word ? Or do you need it in your own. …Werbung. Right Right?" Shosonna shouted, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis.

Fredrick continued to smile and shook his head, "No that actually just means commercials, you need a bit more-"

"I don't care! That isn't my point at all!" She shouted again but quickly doubled over with pain, groaning. Wrapping her arms around herself she put her back to him. He studied her for a moment, then sighed, laying down behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"Listen we can't talk about this, like I said, we will disagree, but without it we will do fine. You are a fugitive until someone like the English or the Americans come and kick the rest of us out."

"Then you are a fugitive.."

The smile returned and he pressed his forehead against her back. "Not if I marry a Jew , I'll look like a changed man." He could feel the vibration of her chuckle along with her shudders of pain.

"Well my answer is no, even if that wasn't a loathsome proposal."

"But you have such good genes."

"Jewish ones."

He shook his head and tsked at her as he reached around to stroke at her hair.

"No, look at your face, your hair , you're so fair. You're perfect."

"Euh!" She pushed his hands away and pressed her face into the bed. The bed shook with his laughter.

"You see we really shouldn't argue."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Please review! I plan on continuing this and would love your feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

So, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep doing it , its very encouraging. I can't believe I forgot her alias name and just put in her real one. Sorry if that confused some people. I'll play around with whether or not he'll find out her real name.  
Disclaimer : I don't own this. A studio, some producers, writers and directors do and I'm not worth the suit.

Shosanna was soon restless despite her fatigue from her injuries, she left the bed as carefully as possible, moving slowly and watching Fredrick for any change in his sleeping expression. She crept to the window and sat at the small wooden chair placed in front of it. Resting her chin in her hand she stared out at the street, wondering if she could get any signs from last nights events. The street was unusually barren, the people most likely feared that they would be punished for last nights events. Farther off she could see the smoke from the smoldering remains of what could only be her theater and tears came to her eyes. When she first started to work on that theater it was a symbol of hope for her. She and Marcel could use the worker and owner façade to be together and they could be safe. Her favorite moments of the theater swept by her but she was too tired to begin the waling that she knew would come later.  
" Mimeux?" A young voice called and she jumped with surprise. Peering down she saw a young boy, the son of one of her most frequent patrons. This could be dangerous but it could also be helpful. Neither of them could risk recognition at this point, they were too weak to run. If they could pay someone to help them they might make it by in this hotel. She motioned for the boy to wait and rushed back to Fredrick shaking him awake.  
" Fredrick! Fredrick! Do you have money? I can send for food and clothing for us!" Fredrick looked up at her surprised then rolled onto his back, placing her awkwardly close to his waist. Blushing she pulled back and rung her hands behind her back. He looked up at the ceiling while reaching inside his bloodstained white coat and pulled out a wallet.  
" Take whatever you need, mein schatz ." He said as he held the wallet out for her in between his index finger and thumb. Shosanna looked at it first and then at his face, he smiled encouragingly. Snapping it up she glided back to the window sill.  
" Guillaume! (Gee- yume) Come up here and I will meet you in the hall way of the second floor!" The boy nodded and jogged inside the building. As a military man, Fredrick had his measurements memorized and luckily so did she. She wrote these down as well as a list of foods and other things they might need. Wrapping herself in a blanket she turned to the door. When she stepped outside the boy was just coming out of the stairwell. She shoved the money and the list into his hands. The boy looked down at the pile of paper surprised but she grasped his chin and pulled his face close to hers so she could try to convey the seriousness of her words.  
" Guillaume it is very important that you do this for me. You will also tell no one that you saw me or that you are helping anyone. In repayment we will pay you triple whatever your allowance is. Understand?" The boy nodded his head quickly and turned to run back down the stairs.  
Soon the boy returned with two dresses for her, one pale blue and the other a light green with flowers. She rubbed his head as the boy explained that he had the store keeper help him choose. The clothing for Fredrick was simple, two pairs of dark slacks and two button up shirts. He had also bought them coats as well as three loafs of bread and a pot of soup. He had to make many trips to bring everything she needed.  
When he returned with her last request, wound dressing and two bottles of wine he looked at her questioningly. Looking over the blanket she draped herself in and the way she stood unsteadily.  
" Are you hurt Miss Mimieux ?" He asked quietly, still looking her over.  
" No, my friend is. But you mustn't tell anyone. He has cut open his leg so badly he can hardly walk. He can't return home because he will be punished for his inability to work. Listen, don't tell anyone or I'll cut off your nose." She said more cheerily and reached forward to squeeze the boys nose, moving so that she forced him to nod. " Good boy, now get going." She said as she slapped a few bills into his hand.  
When she returned she found Fredrick already changed, towering over the food on the table with his hands on his hips and his boot heals clicked together. She'll have to get over his uniformed behavior if they were going to survive until this all cooled over a bit.  
" Help yourself. Its sort of classically French , the bread and cheese will help. We can split the stew. Also eat fruit. Wait for the wine. Though I guess you don't really like wine…" She said with a shrug after motioning with an open palm to the food laid out before them. Scooping up the dress she turned to the washroom, hearing Fredrick mutter something about stereotyping.  
Fredrick looked up at the door as she closed it, shaking his head. How could he make this work? She is something he is supposed to hate. How could he have known? It's so ironic that he would find a woman and it's someone he could never have and should never want. He could empathize with her too, he couldn't imagine her pain and fear through all that is happened to her and he is the damned symbol of the whole thing. All they could do is just be people, this was going to be hard.  
They sat at the table, eating silently, looking at each other over the food, contemplating their predicament. They both looked much better, clean and in fresh clothing and new bandages. They had enough to change them everyday but not nearly enough food, they would have to send out again.  
" Emanuelle?" Fredrick said as he took another piece of bread. She looked up as if he'd broken her out of a spell and nodded wordlessly. He nodded once and ate the bread, mulling over how to word himself.  
"I want to know… What do you want to do when we've healed? When we move on…" He said after he'd swallowed and then his eyes lit up as he remembered something else. " Also, mein schatz, you aren't going to be shooting me again any time soon are you?"  
Raising her eyebrow she set down her glass of water. " What did you call me?"  
" Nothing. You'll never know.." He said smugly as he took another bite. " Now answer my questions."  
" Oh you are so annoying!" She said as she motioned towards him for emphasis. " I don't know I don't know I don't know. There are you happy? How about you tell me why you shoot me four or five times then decide to save me instead?"  
Fredrick shook his head and stood , stepped before her and then kneeled down in front of her. Ignoring the way she leaned away from him, he took her reluctant hand in his and looked up at her. " Because, mein schatz, you shot me first. Its sort of a normal reaction, plus there was no way I'd die and let you live. When I woke up I could think of nothing but how much I regretted doing it. More than any of the other people, and I tell you I regret all of them , its not like I like to do what I did." He paused and tried to kiss her hand but the expression she made told him it was wiser not to. " When you opened your eyes I didn't care about what was going on around us, you were still alive."  
" You feel differently now though? Right? You do care about what happened and me being alive can allow you to settle the score more slowly?"

His brow furrowed as he thought of a way to explain himself. " You…. You have done the very worst thing you could have ever done in my eyes. But I can't leave you here and I can't harm you, so I don't know what to do. I'm a fool." His serious expression changed to a look of bewilderment as she began to laugh.  
" Yes, yes you are."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys! I reallly hate those Kunts guys that keep doing that on my reviews, Does anyone know what I can do to stop that?

I went and saw the movie again so that I could cover details a bit better. also, Daniel Bruhl website = amazing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my shoes

A few weeks later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shosanna was awakened by the sound of deep breathing, her eyes were still adjusting to the light when she saw figure moving on the floor. As the light seemed to fill the room she realizes its Fredrick doing push ups, without a shirt on, she could faint if she wasn't so worried.

Jumping out of bed she ran to place her hands on his shoulders, he stops to looks up at her and she pressed her torso against his back and chuckles.

"What are you doing silly? You're going to agitate your wounds. They're almost healed." She said as Fredrick moved out from beneath her to sit beside her on the floor, running his fingers through his loose hair.

" I'm sorry, I just…Well, you're going to make me fat lying around here eating bread and drinking wine."

She turns to him with an awed expression and he points at her mockingly and laughs, which makes her laugh too.

They both returned to bed , lying as far away from each other as possible, wishing for a second bed, but they had to appear a couple to escape suspicion. They both stared at their own side of the room, he at the wall and she out the window. They had had few serious discussions in the last few weeks, instead they traded stories of their childhood. That way they could avoid the arguments from before, childhood was safe and neutral except for the more cultural parts in the case of Shosanna which she edited out of her stories for the sake of avoiding the subject.

She had been thinking of how to get away from him, because obviously she cannot stay. Someone will be looking for the both of them surely and it wouldn't help either of them to be found together. Unless the allies found them, then only he would be in danger, but what would they think of her. Could she accuse him of kidnapping? How could she explain it without implicating herself or dooming him? This gave way to plan 'B' which entailed fleeing, again, and finding a place no one would know his face. But is that possible and would he even allow it? Surely his pride wouldn't allow him to go into hiding for long. He sees himself as a strong soldier in good social standing, there is no way he'd go to being some kind of a vagabond or a peasant. While she thought of all this she smoothed the skirt of her dress down across her legs, hating the airy feminity of the dress style.

Fredrick noticed her fidgeting and rolled on his side, propping his head up with one hand to look down at her, his ungreased hair falling around his forehead. " You hate to wear them don't you? You would rather dress yourself more like a man wouldn't you?" He said teasingly.

" It is not manly to wear women's slacks, I still wear a coat and a belt, I look feminine enough. I just hate to look like some conforming housewife." She dragged her sentence out as he began to move to lean over her, touching at her hair. If she scooted away she would plummet to the floor.

" Well, mein schatz, you can go and buy yourself new clothes. I'm sure you won't be too recognizable. Especially since you killed everyone that knows what you've done. You can also buy cigarettes, I think it will make you much nicer."

Shosanna reached up and touched her finger to the tip of his nose. " You, know what I've done….What is that thing you call me? I know you are saying I am your… "something" … what is it?.. If its "sweet" I'll have your head." She said as she pushed him aside to sit up and comb her fingers through her hair.

" I told you that you won't know. Not until you want to know for the right reason.."

Rolling her eyes Shosanna turned back to look at him and then made a tactical decision. Quickly she leaned forward and griped the collar of his shirt, putting them nose to nose. Fredrick looked down at her hand, bewildered by this act but he had little time to react before she planted a forceful kiss to his lips. His hands lifted to settle on her shoulders but only made it half way before she pulled away and looking into his eyes.

" Now tell me what you are calling me so I can tell you my opinion of it."

" my… my dear… that's all it is.. I was toying with you." His red look of astonishment seemed to be his new permanent expression and the morning routine continued with him acting so nervous he could only open his mouth but never speak a word, she liked that.

She stepped out in the afternoon for the first time in weeks, it felt so refreshing and she felt guilty that Herr Zoller could not do the same yet. She perhaps could find out if people were looking for them or if the allies had arrived, she had no real way of knowing. What if the allies did arrive and were looking for soldiers, what if they found him and his bloody uniform and she would come back to him dead there. Well, is that not more convenient? She could just take her things and be gone. Matter of fact, she could do that right now and not even bother with his fate. But she knows she won't do that. She buys her cigarettes and picks out slacks and sweaters as well as new shirts for the both of them. Lucky for her he was carrying good French bills as she learned the German mark was only paper now, pity, she had said quietly to the clerk as she left. She walked all up and down the market place, read a news paper and even read yesterdays newspaper. She found out that the Americans were coming, the Germans were deserting and the French will be free again, all thanks to her. She couldn't think that way though, she mustn't risk allowing it to get to her the way that Fredrick had allowed his fame to effect him.

She walked past her charred out theater, wondering if she could claim it again or leave it as is and move on. She walked down familiar alleys where people planted wonderful window boxes and the cobbles shined with the waste water from previous days. She walked until she realized the sun was nearly gone and she was far off. With a hurried pace she reached the street of the hotel by nightfall, she had four blocks to go. Searching around her she saw no one but felt as if she was being watched. A whistle from behind her told her she was right and she cursed the silly dress as if it was its fault she was out late. Turning, she closed her eyes for a moment and opened them to see familiar uniforms. Nazi soldiers, still here but obviously forgotten by the state they were in now. The whistler snickered and asked her a question in German. Shaking her head she took a few steps back as they advanced.

" Meine Deustch ist Klein….ugh…" She spit out as she searched for other words. They boomed laughter at her bad grammar and quickened their step. The idea of talking her way out of this went out the window, she turned and ran from them, but in the shoes she had from the première that wasn't very easy. She tripped and as she fell they caught her and hosted her backwards. One slapped her in the face and the others laughed. The slapper and obvious leader of the bunch said some other things in German and by his motions it didn't look friendly. Tossing her bags aside the others began to pinch and pull at her dress until he came forward with a knife. Holding her back the other two waited restlessly as he began to cut at the top of her dress. There was a bang and suddenly the man before her fell on his feet and within nearly the same instant the one on her left went down. The third turned towards an alley on their left and placed her as his shield. Nothing happened. He yelled out in German angrily as they both searched around them. Still nothing.

" Who is there!" He finally yelled out in French. " You French or American bastard! This woman will pay for what you have done!" He shouted as he pulled out his knife to place at her throat. Suddenly she was free but falling to the street. Rolling around she saw Fredrick, with his foot on the mans face, he moved his foot quickly and there was a crunching sound of bones moving out of place. He looked down with such an intense expression of anger that if frightened Shosanna and she scooted away while drawing in a breath.

Fredrick turned to her and then looked back down at the man , removing his foot. He tried to soften his expression to little avail as he stepped forward he exchanged it for a look of worry.

" Are you alright?"

" That was….Where… were you…?" She said astonished not taking his hand as he held it out. He smiled now and knelt before her, pointing at her with his hand in the mock-gun shape.

" Trick of the trade. I'm not telling you my secrets. Now are you going to thank me for killing my own comrades for you, even if they were sorry excuses for men?" He asked as she grasped his wrist and allowed him to pull her up, retrieve her bags and walk her back to the hotel. She said nothing.

Fredrick sat at the table and removed his boot and began to clean it with a rag, wiping away little specks of blood from when he kicked the man.

" I'm not much for hand to hand. Good thing that man was an idiot right?" He looked up to smile at Shosanna but she had her back to him and was still quiet. She was laying out clothing for her to change into.

" How much money do we have left?" She asked instead.

With a hurt expression Fredrick pulled out his wallet and counted the remains. " Enough for a few more days if you don't go and buy a new wardrobe. I can probably go to the bank before we leave here…We are leaving here right?"

" Your money is in Marks right?" She asked still organizing her things.

" Well, yes of course."

" Then you have nothing. The German banks and all of your money has failed. It turns out the military was making counterfeits to fund the war." She knew it would be Fredrick's turn to be quiet now. " Listen, I think I can claim the theater, I will sell it and we can go. But once we have made it out we are going separate ways." The chair screeched across the floor as he walked with only one boot on to stand behind her and grip her shoulders.

" Why? I thought that we could…. I mean I….Emanuelle…."

Closing her eyes she shook her head. " No, Fredrick…" She turned and gingerly removed his hands, placing her hands in her pockets as she faced him.

" The fact is you are a Nazi soldier and I am a French Jew and my name is not even Emanuelle.."

" Then…What is it?" Hurt all over his face.

" Its Hebrew, you'll probably find it repulsive."

" Nothing about you can be repulsive."

" Shosanna.."

" What?"

" My name."

"Shosanna?"

" Yes! I am a daughter of a Jewish milk farmer who was killed by your horrible Herr Landa. He let me go, just for fun."

Shosanna stomped past him and into the washroom to change, he didn't move at all from his shocked state. When she returned he was the same except he was sitting at the edge of the bed staring at the floor with a glass in his hand with brown liquid inside.

"Where did you get whiskey?" She asked as she pinned her hair back in the usual style.

Fredrick said nothing and finished his glass, reaching into his coat pocket to pour another glass.

" Well? I suppose you sent away for it?" She said, turning to the mirror and looking quite pleased with herself.

After another glass was clear he spoke: " You will never find another man who will be willing to give up as much for you as I already have." He said solemnly to the floor.

" No, I did. Marcel, he is dead for me. He gave me his life."

" The negro?"

" Yes."

He set his glass on the ground and returned his bottle to his coat. " You are a disgusting woman." Shosanna turned and stomped across the room and slapped him so hard it made her palm burn. Holding her hand she looked up and threatened, " don't you ever say anything bad about Marcel."

" What, that he was a dirty negro and he had his hands all over you." Fredrick yelled as he threw his hands up .

" He gave his life for me!" She balled her fist and shouted as loud as she could.

" and you don't think I won't do the same!" Fredrick responded as he reached down and retrieved his gun, placing it hard against his temple, the cold of the gun giving him shudders down his back.

In shock Shosanna stepped back in fear of the gun but realized she should instead be moving forward and moved to come near him.

" Oh…." She cringed at the thought, " no Fredrick ,stop that."

" Why? Is this not what you want from me? Do you even care?"

" Fredrick.." she winced as the gun clicked , moving the bullet into the chamber, " I do care Fredrick I do. You know as well as I do that this cannot work."

" So what then? We part ways and I await to be seated on some trial for killing all of those men those three days?"

Neither of them move for a few moments, all they can hear is each others breathing and the chatter of the gun as it shook in Fredrick's usually steady hands. Shosanna closed her eyes and swallowed, afraid to say anything else that might provoke him further.

" Why did you kiss me this morning?" Fredrick broke the silence.

" To find out what you were saying."

" That's all." He asked impatiently lifting his hand, moving the gun in a grinding motion for emphasis of his threat.

" No.. I wanted to. I want to have….This," She said quietly motioning back and forth between them," It's just not right…"

With that realization Fredrick abandoned his gun and as it thudded to the floor he pulled her into his arms. She opens her eyes and looks up at him with surprise, opening her mouth to threaten him but missing her chance as he kisses her forcefully until she gives in and they fold into each other.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I hate song fics but this song reminds me off this whole thing. So : The Arcade Fire, " Ocean of Noise" off of Neon Bible. And... Bastards behind the scenes pic! .com/photos/melchiorferradou/3122251397/

Thanks for reviews guys! I got really busy last night and today and I pumped out two long chapters. I really like the next chapter so hopefully you have enough time to read them both!

disclaimer: I don't own anything.

___________________________-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__________________

The sting of the morning light forced Fredrick's eyes back shut. As he closed them against the sun he began to remember last night. Emanuelle had finally given into him, perhaps this could work if they could look past their disagreements. Reaching across the bed he searched for her to pull her against him. His hand patted around the bed finding nothing. He sat up and looked around, she was no where to be seen , standing he went to the washroom and found she wasn't there either. Perhaps she ran out? But more likely she realized she didn't want to do what she did last night and fled. She could be in danger, but that wasn't his real concern was it. Selfishly, Fredrick just didn't want her to leave him, it wasn't about protecting her at all. He returned to the washroom and cleaned himself off and changed into fresh clothes, cleaning the ones from yesterday in the pan and hanging them for tomorrow. With a breakfast of whiskey and bread he sat at the window, watching the day go by and reminiscing.

He remembered the day he enlisted, he was early, rushed even. He wanted to leave his mother's home and put on that uniform and fight for his country. He could finally be the man his mother always wanted him to be. He scoffed at his naivety. Every time he dressed he stood in front of the mirror, inspecting every detail for flaws. He thought of the lonely cold of the bell tower. Watching the men below him scramble like ants as his first shot broke the air. His target would go down, then two more after that. When he leaned out the window to aim he remembered the fear he felt, the thudding of his heart as he imagined another marksmen that might take him down. He was sure that that moment would eventually come and he would just try to kill as many enemies he could in the meantime. How he ended up not only surviving, but becoming a national hero, he wasn't sure. This sent his thoughts to the second time he'd met Emanuelle, she wanted to know who he was and he told her. She was the only person he'd ever known, other than himself, that was in anyway bothered by what he'd done.

The door slammed open making him turn quickly, push himself to the wall and reach for a non existence gun at his side. Emanuelle stood at the door way, gasping for breath, her hair damp.

" We… We have to run!" She said hoarsely and went to throwing her things into a bag.

Astonished and a caught up in his trained reaction, Fredrick didn't move, instead he watched her without breathing.

She lifted her bag and looked at him confused, " What are you doing Fredrick? There are men looking for you! We have to go, they'll arrest you!" She said. Just as she finished a man who worked for the hotel walked in, pointing his finger at Zoller. Without missing a beat Shosanna grabbed a bottle of wine and broke it over his head. The man fell to the floor and she stood there holding the neck of the broken bottle.

Fredrick snapped out of his stupor and looked at her with a questioning look, she shrugged back at him. They moved through alleys quickly, both of them fighting to lead. They reached the train station and Fredrick hid while Shosanna bought the tickets. She walked back to the corner we was standing behind slowly, studying the tickets.

" I asked for tickets into Switzerland and I can't believe I got them. This is what we'll do, I can get us to the border there, our best bet is… sorry I've never say this right.. Oosburg?"

Fredrick's hand flew to his mouth, stifling his laugh. " Augsburg. Augsburg, mein Schatz." He managed before he burst back into laughter. Shosanna was not amused, gripping the tickets she glared at him until he got under control.

" You're such a bully.." She said , looking at him from under her eyelids. " Do you understand I'm dragging myself near one of the largest bases for you?" She paused for a moment, as he nodded proudly in agreement she lit a cigarette. Exhaling, she continued, " Look my theory is they are going to be in France for awhile. Eventually they'll just assume you died in the fire like everyone else and that will be that. Until then we have to keep moving and I figured Germany would be your best bet for finding people you can trust. Am I right?"

" Well.. I suppose. I am the Nation's pride right?" He said with his confident grin until she smacked him with the tickets.

" Get that out of your head…I was figuring we could take advantage of your status and go in hiding," Shosanna began but had to lean forward and catch his shoulder as he turned to walk away.

" What?" She asked as he turned back to her.

" I will not hide." He said sternly.

" Then you will be arrested."

" I do not have to hide in my own country. The ally troops will never get through Germany, Switzerland will continue to be the door mat between France and Deutschland but no way will they get through."He asserted.

" What, you think there couldn't be a reversed version of the battle of the bulge? You honestly believe one army can stand against many more?"

" Yes!"

" Fredrick.." " Listen, I know how you feel about your country but the rest of the world thinks your government has done a horrible thing. They want their revenge."

On the train Shosanna stared out the window, watching her country whisk past her. Fredrick lay across the seat on the other side, reading a German book he'd found at the station. They were silent through most of the trip and upon arrival in Switzerland Shosanna turned her attention to calling the broker for the theater. She explained that she was afraid of the military suspecting her of having something to do with the tragedy at the theater. She explained that she was attacked before anything unusual began to happen and she woke up on a doctors table. The broker understood and turned his attention to the sale of the theater.

" We don't have enough money to move on right now. So I am going to see if I can find a place where we can do some temporary work. Do you have any skills other than military ones?" She asked as she walked back to where he stood waiting for her, looking around at their new surroundings.

" I can do physical labor all right and it pays well." He said with a shrug , still looking around them.

" Oh that works perfectly, lets find some country them. I can do farm work and you can look for something also."

They caught a ride on the back of a truck to the country, when they got off Shosanna and Fredrick wandered around searching for people who spoke either French or German. He found a woman who spoke German and brought Shosanna over. He spoke to her for awhile, explaining what they needed and where they were going. She asked something about Shosanna and he paused for a moment and then he answered shortly, she clapped once and congratulated him. Shosanna didn't like being out of the loop but she thought she might know what he was telling her and elbowed him in the rib.

They were taken to a small farm a few miles farther out, they were introduced to the rest of the family. The husband, a large teenage son, and a young girl and boy. The resemblance of this family to her own was a little too much and she was glad when they were shown where they could stay. There was room in the attic and there was a bed up there for this very purpose.

With an exasperated sigh she tossed her things aside, sitting heavily down in a wooden chair and lighting a cigarette, blowing the smoke above her. Most of the attic was full of old things and trunks full of belongings, it was dusty but moist, it wouldn't be as comfortable as their hotel.

" So, are you going to tell me what all just happened?" She asked as she shook her hair out.

Fredrick stood near where the ladder opening was, holding his chin and looking at the attic.

"This… is extremely ironic. Don't you think? Now I'm the one hold up in an attic in some country home…" He mused, realizing that she was giving him and odd look he turned to his explanation.

" Alright well, don't get made but I said you're my fiancé…" He held out his palms trying to quiet her protests, " I know, its wrong of me to do that without asking you. It just makes it easier, they won't question why we're traveling together that way. I might actually be able get you through the border that way too." He said triumphantly but Shosanna looked away and her words from earlier came to him, she had said she could get him to the border, not the both of them.

" Emanuelle, you were leaving me there at that hotel right? You just came back because you found out I was being searched for? Don't you understand that I can keep you safe, even if the war doesn't go our way," He pointed at himself when he said this, " you will still be better off.." Though he wasn't quiet sure of that himself.

" I will not go with you so I can be safe, I've never really be safe all my life. I know how to live in hiding I don't need you. You know that this thing we have cannot work. I will not simple forgive everything that has happened. Everything you believe in simple over attraction, I cannot stoop so low." She said quietly looking away from him, not wanting to see the hurt and anger that rose in his face.

He picked something up and threw it across the room, it crashed into the wall and made her jump. She tried to curl farther away from him in the chair.

" No! You are so selfish. You know I'm doing something equally as hard for you. You are something not only forbidden but someone I should hate, but I don't, I can't. I'm willing to risk my reputation, my life, to bring you with me. Doesn't that mean anything?"

" It does. But every time I look at you I think of Landa and what he did…" She said, still concentrating on the floor.

" How could you ever accuse me of being as horrible as Landa!" He shouted as he moved his arm in a sweeping motion, as if to bat of the very idea.

"That's not what I said." She whispered.

" But you are insinuating."

" Damn it! I will never be your wife and keep everything inside. I have spent my whole life hiding but never in that way. I cannot do it." She shouted at the floor.

" I'm not asking you to."

" Then what do you want." She shrugged.

" To be with you….Eman--Shosanna.."

Her real name, he never used it, even though he knew it. She turned and looked at him, he seemed so sincere. Then he finished," …and everything that comes with it."

" I can't make you any promises ."Her heart thudded but she had to stay true to herself.

" So that's it, you'll travel with me until someday when I look away, and then you'll be gone." He said and turned away to leave the room again. As he left she nodded, " That's right." She whispered.

They worked at the farm for a week, working for the ticket price to their destination rather than for the actually money. During that time neither of them interacted very often except when they were alone. The worked the whole time the sun was up and fell asleep as soon as it was down. One evening ,soon after the end of their first week they both went to town to make phone calls, neither of them shared their news and instead rode back in silence. When they returned they sat on the porch steps , close together but wordlessly.

As Shosanna was about to stand Fredrick griped her hand. " Wait, I have something to tell you.." She looked down at him, surprised to here French since she'd been surrounded by other languages for the past week.

" I got through to who would be above the commanding officer I had in France. If we can get to the border soon he can assure we can get through and that we can be situated. He also won't punish me for my absence as long as I write the longest and most likely most important report of my life."

" The night of the premiere?"

He nodded silently.

" I sold it. I am going to be wired the amount soon."

" The theater?"

She nodded.

"Will you go with me then?"

Shosanna looked into Fredrick's dark eyes and knew the only answer.

" Yes…"

" but…?" He prompted.

" I'm not really sure about anything right now…" She finished.

When they reached the border town a few days later they stood in the long line of people trying to return from, now ally taken areas.

" You have no paperwork." Shosanna smacked at her forehead as she remembered.

" Neither do you. I was told that someone should be here for us this afternoon. I'm certain that they'll let me in. I think everyone in the whole country knows who I am." He said as he motioned slightly with his head to the other people in line. People all up and down the line were whispering and pointing him out from farther off.

" Alright, well what-" He shushed her before she could ask.

" Alright, don't look but the person I was expecting is headed over here… You don't have to say much but none of it can be in French. When I cue you just say, 'Danke Schön für Erlaugen mich, mit Fredrick zu Kommen. Ich werde mit igendetwes zusammen arbiter, das sie brauchen." He said slowly and then repeated again.

"Why so much?" She complained but didn't have enough time to protest before the officer arrived.

Fredrick stood at attention and spoke to him for a few moments. The officer instructed them to walk with him, a gate was opened and they were allowed in without a single question. She was looking around until Fredrick startled her by dragging her forward to present her. He said a sentence that included her name and she knew it was her que. " Eh.. Danke Schön… für…" Fredrick leaned in and whispered the rest in her ear so she could finish her first sentence, " Erlangen …mich…… mit Fredrick zu Kommen." The officer nodded in approval and Fredrick explained she was still learning and said the second part about her cooperating for her.

The officer and Fredrick spoke for a long time as they traveled to some unknow destination. Finally they came to the doorstep of a small home within the city. Fredrick thanked the officer perfusly, they saluted and he was gone.

Fredrick turned to see how she confused she looked and smiled, Taking her head in his hands and kissing her on the forehead.

" You did so well!" He stopped and put his hands on her side, wheeling her around to look at the little apartment.

" This, mein shatz, is ours."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I posted this along with the last one because they go together so well. I would have made them one chapter but I thought it would too long. I actually took a break from chapter 4 to get to this one. I had so many ideas and I did a lot of research. Which includes a bit of research on German rankings from then, the existence of irons ( you'll see) . And the way that they spoke formally in the military. If you have any suggestions to make it more accurate, please let me know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shosanna finished her laborious lunch with the wives of two officers, she hated to do it but knew the politics was basically the same as between the men. At least she didn't have to salute anyone, she'd just about die before she'd do that. The women were older and annoying, she barely had a hold on German and they spoke much too fast for her to understand. The relief she felt when she stepped into the small apartment they'd been given out of special treatment was bliss. Walking to the kitchen she set down some food she'd be instructed to bring to Fredrick , all she'd understood was " bad French food….poison…needs… better…" Fredrick called a greeting to her from the top of the stairs. The simple sitting area and kitchen sat underneath their room and bathroom, she was thankful for the second mattress because being apart like that reinforced that reality. Putting out her cigarette at their small breakfast table she ascended the stairs stopping short at the third step. She felt like she couldn't move, she couldn't even look away no matter how much she wanted to.

Fredrick stood at the full length mirror looking over himself. He was in full uniform for the first time since their fateful night. He was fighting with all of his awards and such, trying to insure they were in the perfect place. Shosanna lungs began to ache for air forcing her the suck in a breath, this caught Fredrick's attention and his serious expression turned to her.

" Emanuelle… You can't act this way, you knew that this uniform would be back. I'm not a civilian, I can't dress that way. I am part of the Armee, I am a obergefreiter now. A Scharfschütze, understand? The war isn't over yet so.." He motioned to his chest with his hands , moving into a shrug, as if to say ' What can I do?'.

The next few days seemed to go by in silence, Shosanna performed all of her tasks in complete silence and answered questions mostly with body language. She was in the kitchen pausing from the dishes to stare out the window. She could hear Fredrick's foot steps as he reached their door, unlocked it and came inside. He stepped into the kitchen and set flowers on the table for her, leaning back he placed his hands on his hips triumphantly. She glanced at him, then the flowers and continued with the dishes.

Fredrick's disappointment melted into frustration, " Emanuelle! You haven't spoken a word to me in the three days. What's the matter, are you upset with me?" She shook her head. " Then what are you upset about?" She shrugged. His boots carried him heavily across the room. He gripped her arm and twirled her around, shattering the dish on the floor. She held up her wrists in defense and tried to hide her face, he held her chin and forced her to look at him.

" You need to tell me what is the matter with you?" He said in a quiet but threatening tone. Instead of answering she burst into tears and melted to the floor. Still holding her arm, he knelt down and then sat on the ground in front of her. As she cried she continued to try to push him away and hide her face, it was like fighting though a jungle of arms to get to her. Finally he reached her face again and gently moved her so that he could see her face. She slammed both of her hands down on the floor boards and sobbed again. Worried now, he tried to make eye contact with her by turning awkwardly to the side that she was turning away at.

" Emanuelle…" Was all he could manage without repeating himself. With another heavy sob she nodded and began to speak, " Don't you see how horrible this is? To end up here, with you," She reached out and gingerly touched his jaw line. " Its so wrong, its probably the worse thing I could do. What has happened to me?"

Fredrick pulled her into his chest and held her there until she relaxed, shuddering into him. He help her that way for a long time until she fell asleep there, one hand gripping at the metal symbols dangling from left side of his uniform. Scooping her up he carried her upstairs and lay her in the big bed that was meant for the room. When they had moved in she insisted he take it and that she was used to the smaller bed she'd pushed into the far corner. He sat at the other side, removed his boot and lay at her side to watch her.

When Shosanna woke up she was startled by her surroundings, she didn't even remember falling asleep at all. She felt the warmth of someone next to her and she rolled over a bit to look at him, he'd fallen asleep watching her. She slid away as carefully as usual and visited the washroom, when she returned she found his standing by the bed, smoothing his uniform out. She came to his side and he smiled wide at her smirk, it was a big improvement.

" You know…" This uniform isn't so bad… If only I could.." She said as she wrapped her fingers around a few of the pinned on symbols she disliked. The sound that Fredrick made in protest made it just that much more entertaining to unpin them and take them prisoner.

" No, Emanuelle stop that. I can't even leave without those."

" Good."

" You're the one that has held your self up in here."

" Oh yes that's right I could be following around officers wives and daughters. Listening to them chatter like deep voiced possessed birds." She rolled her eyes. She got him at that one and he scoffed but kept reaching as she switched them from hand to hand behind her back. She decided to test him, she opened her hands and let them fall heavily to the floor behind them with a clunk. As Fredrick came forward to retrieve them she wrapped her arms around his neck. His stuttered protest told her this was working. She forced a kiss on him as he grabbed her shoulders to push her away, though he wasn't trying to hard. When he gave in and pressed against her she pulled away.

" …Really you can't do-"He began before she shoved him onto the bed, pouncing atop him as he fell. Her hair hung down like a blond curtain on either side between their faces.

" What has gotten into you all of a sudden?" He asked excitedly.

" You always feel better after a good cry. Also I realized I've already dug my own grave…hmm.." She mused then laughed soundlessly. " might as well lie with him right?" As she kissed him, he reached up and rolled her over so that he was in control. Her hand flew up to pull at his shirt impatiently. He removed her hand sternly and shook his head.

"ah uh , be careful alright? You honestly have a vendetta against my uniform," She replied with a nod and a smile, " I'd rather you take it out on me than the uniform." He choked out the rest of his sentence as she punched him in the chest with her boney hand. It was time for revenge, as he caught both of her hands and pined them above her head, kissing her eagerly.

Fredrick was fixing the bed as Shosanna re-ironed his now partially wrinkled uniform. Even so often they would steal a look at each other at the same time and laugh. He was satisfied in her decision and decided to try to compromise as much as she had in some way, but how? They could go to the country side or they could go back to a French city, he was sure that one of them would make her happy but make him homesick.

" Emanuelle, I know this is a bit early ask but would you consider making of façade true?" He asked tentatively, expecting her to perhaps throw the iron at him.

Shosanna turned his clothing around on the board, smoothing it out with the iron as she thought about what to do. She really did believe it was too late now to just leave, after all, there could be repercussions like before when she chased down by the Gestapo for him. She didn't exactly want a replay of that whole event.

" … I will..I need at least a year.."

" To give me an answer."

" Yes."

"Very well."

The door suddenly crashed open and an infuriated looking officer stood at it. Shosanna dropped the iron and gasp in surprise, freezing where she was at. She wasn't as concerned for herself as she was for Fredrick, who was on the other side of the room at attention in nothing but his under clothing.

The officer remained in the doorway, scrutinizing Fredrick, Shosanna thought that his head might explode if his face got any redder. Finally his voice boomed through the room.

"Zoller! Ich habe Sie stundenlang gesucht! Ich bin an Ihrer Tür für 20 Minuten gewesen, bevor ich mich selbst in lasse! Ich weiß, dass Sie um Ihre Verabredung aufgeregt sind, aber wenn dieses jedes wieder geschieht!"

"Ja Herr, trauriger Herr, nie wieder Herr!" *

The officer nodded and then glanced at Shosanna and turned back to him Fredrick, "Gute Wahl übrigens."

" Danke Herr." Fredrick said, trying to be both enthusiastic and professional at the same time.

"Sie wissen wo zu finden mich." The officer said and then they saluted each other, then he was gone.

Shosanna picked up the iron and stood it up on the table, when she turned she couldn't see Fredrick. Circling around the bed she found him on the floor with his hand on his chest, taking in deep breaths.

" I think… I think I nearly had a heart attack.."

"Was it bad?" She said as she knelt to smooth his hair back into place.

"Was it bad?! Look at me! Of course it was bad. That was my commanding officer, I didn't attend something that was mandatory because I forgot it when you were upset. I'm lucky he isn't formally punishing me! I just got brought up the ranks, I can't afford that." He said with a sigh and set his head against the night stand.

Shosanna sat on the bed and looked down at him. " You were promoted?"

" Yes, I told you that a few days ago. I'm at the highest rank of private."

" And then what?"

" Lance Corporal."

" Is that an officer?"

"No, but it's the highest rank of the enlisted."

" That's good?"

"Yes. Its good."

" Your uniform is ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------^_^ I just had to do that. And for this last parts and parts similar to it I just think the dialogue doesn't need more action description. Tell me if you think otherwise.

Here are some of the footnotes!

Translation :

Officer : I have been looking for you for hours. I have been at your door for 20 minutes before I let myself in. I know you are excited about your engagement but if this every happens again.

Fredrick: Yes sir, sorry sir , never again sir!

Officer :Good choice by the way

Fredrick: Thank you sir

Officer : You know where to find me

_* usually they would say Herr and then the rank but, I couldn't figure out the ranking of the commanding officer for a private 1__st__ class Officer cadet in his specific area. If you know it would be very helpful. Also, in the movie he has initials of a specific initial : "In several scenes Pvt. Zoller is seen wearing shoulder patches with the letters GD, which was used by members of the Grossdeutschland Division. This division was deployed on the Eastern Front since 1941, yet in the "Nation's Pride" movie Zoller is fighting Americans. That would be impossible if he was in the GD-division." (IMDb movie goofs) So I just interpreted what I could of his ranking and moved him up one. _

_Also, he is seen at the premier wearing the knight's cross iron cross around his neck, apparently you're not supposed to do that.. Go figure._

_So because of the movies irregularities I have to wing it when it comes to all of that, sorry if it upsets you, tell me and I'll be glad to fix whatever I can._

_Also! About the German, I was looking for the most accurate as possible but I realized that the translater I'm using might be weird because I tested it with just " Thank you" and I think it would just say Danke. But it didn't. So Also, for that its more about the reader being just as in the dark as she is and it being as close as possible to being right. Let me know if you have a better translation._


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you guys liked the last couple of chapters!

Disclaimer : I do not own these characters . I do not own them in a box. I do not own them with a fox. I do not own them in a chair. I do not own them anywhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was too early for Shosonna but she committed to getting up when Fredrick did. The fact that it was still dark outside really didn't help and as she cooked his breakfast her head kept bobbing from upright to down with her chin against her chest. Their little house seemed to shake with the sound of Fredrick coming down the stares, his boots breaking the early morning silent. Walking behind her he scooped up her messy hair behind her and kissed her neck. She barely reacted as she continued with her task. Sitting at the table he pulled out a small leather-bound book from his coat and sighed.

" Today you have to go to lunch with the officers' wives again." He said as he closed it back up and put it away, " I'm sorry, I know its my fault you're so popular with them. But its also because you're different. I think they think its cute that you can't really say much." He apologized to her groan.

Serving their food Shosanna sat with him, staring at the plate trying not to fall asleep. It wasn't long before he was finished and out the door, promising he would come home as soon as he could. As the door closed she pushed the plate aside and set her head on the table. Jolting awake, the sun was up higher and she had little time before her usual weekly engagement, in which they made fun of her and asked her about wine. Another thing she hated was the way they pestered her about her clothes, though she could only assume that's what they were talking about. Ready and out the door she reached their usual spot last as usual.

The first woman was the wife of a Sergeant and therefore the unofficial leader of their little group, The other two were wives of Corporals so they were equal and then there was Shosanna who obviously was last. They all 'tsked' at her as she took her seat, of course all she could manage was an apologetic look. She always allowed them to order for her, most often they got her some German dish, insisting that she try it. Today she wanted coffee and asking for it was difficult as always.

" um…I don't know how to say…" She'd begin in her broken German and then she'd search the room until she say a cup and point at it. She was a riot to them. Once they finished their lunch it was off to do something else. Today they were shopping for spring dresses, how wonderful. She was the youngest and so they treated her like a doll, forcing her into dress after dress. She usually walked home with at least one dress in her arms.

Returning to her solitude in the house she went upstairs and put the dress away with all of its sisters. Then she would put on dinner to slow cook and turn to puzzles or books for the next few hours. As she sat at the table with her puzzle book she glanced at the stack of books Fredrick had brought her, a French to German dictionary, and a set of French to German grammar books. Instead she turned to these and began flipping through the pages of the dictionary, underlining words she could use and trying to pronounce them. After an hour of this she looked up and began to let her mind wonder.

She had a lot of questions of herself and every time she asked them she would see the faces of her family.

" What are you doing, Shosanna?" Her mother would ask. " You're abandoning your culture Shosanna." Her father would accuse. " and our religion.." Her mother would add. "How can you turn the other cheek when you know there are people dying like we did?" Her little brother would ask. This was when she'd bury her face in her hands and sob. " What about what we did, Shosanna? Was it worth nothing? You thought you were some hero but you're just a coward." Marcel would say. " You allow others to die for your revenge but you allowed him to carry you to safety? What do you want from us, Nazi lover?" Her shoulders seemed to shudder as they rose and fell with the sobs.

The door swung open and could hear Fredrick speaking to someone in the foyer as he hung his coat. They both laughed and she could hear him turn to introduce her but she couldn't move. All the voices of her loved ones were screaming at her now, she could feel her own screaming too.

" Oliver , das ist Emmanuelle.." He said but them his expression changed to worry and he motioned for the other man to wait in the foyer. She felt his hand touch her arm as he squatted next to her to try and see her face.

" Emmanuelle, What is the matter with you? What happened?" He whispered but she couldn't answer. His hands came up to her shoulders, one glided up her neck to her chin, forcing her to look up.

" … I…I can't do this…." Was all that she could whisper back. Fredrick's spirits sank and he pulled her to face him more.

" But…I've brought someone to meet you. Tonight was supposed to be a happy one. Can you try and pull yourself together?" She nodded and he helped her stand as if she had suddenly been made as weak as an old sick woman. He helped her to the stairs and watched her slowly go up, gripping the banister tightly.

The other man put his hand on Fredrick's shoulder. " Perhaps another night?" He asked and Fredrick turned around to look at him apologetically.

" No, I haven't seen you for so long. You have to stay, she'll be alright. She has a heavy heart that is all. And sometimes that weight is just to painful for her." He explained as he walked the man to the table.

" I'm sorry we don't have a sitting room, this is all we were given, and it costs a lot of my payment just to have it."

Shosanna checked herself in the mirror as she headed for the stairs, her face was still a little red but that would go away soon. She entered the room but stood in the doorway of the kitchen, unsure how to say hello. Fredrick looked up and smiled, motioning between the guest and himself.

" Emanuelle, this is my brother Oliver, we haven't seen each other in two years." He said as he motioned for her to come and sit with them.

Oliver did look a bit similar to Fredrick, same dark brown hair with a honey tint in the light, same dark eyes. His face was thinner though and his hair was cut very short with side burns. He also looked considerably older and a bit taller, the shoulder pieces of his uniform were adorned by two inward facing arrows.

" What do the arrows mean?" She asked as she sat down with Fredrick.

" That means he's a Sergeant," he said and held up a finger, " First class." She nodded and looked back to Oliver.

"Macht sie spricht Deutsch?" He asked Fredrick, he replied by holding up the French to German dictionary. He nodded and they decided they'd just have to translate back and forth, Oliver made eye contact in the same way that Fredrick could, it was as if you were frozen staring back until he looked away.

"Wie mögen Sie Deutschland?"

" He asked how you are liking Germany." Fredrick told her, curious himself. She smiled and nodded, not really sure what to say.

"Sie sollten ein Theater hier öffnen, spielt französische Filme, wir sie mögen, wenn wir nicht zu beschäftigter Spielen uns in Propaganda filmt sind." He said and patted Fredrick's arm with a smile.

"Oliver, es war nicht genau meine Idee." Fredrick complained back to him as Shosanna shook his side for the translation.

" You are a horrible translater, tell me what he said."

" He said, you should open a theater here, and show French films because we do like them when we're not appearing as ourselves in propaganda films." Now she joined Oliver in laughing at Fredrick.

"Recht, aber es war Ihre Idee, es in so einem kleinen Theater zu haben. Wo es eine äußerst große Sammlung äußerst brennbaren Films gab. Erzählen Sie mich, meinen Liebsten, wie es Sie war, und mein Bruder war die einzige zu überleben??" Oliver asked her in a more serious tone, leaning close to the table. Shosanna looked at Fredrick but instead he leapt to his feet and held her shoulder, as if to protect her.

T :(Right, but it was your idea to have it in such a small theater. Where there was an extremely large collection of extremely flammable film. Tell me, my dear, how it was you and my brother were the only ones to survive?)

"Was beschuldigen Sie, Bruder? Ich habe Ihnen erzählt was ist geschehen, waren wir im Stand des Filmvorführers, und wir wurden von Überraschung genommen, als wir zu wir gekommen sind, waren sowohl Verwundeter als auch das Feuer war schon blasing. Sie sollten ist dankbar wir sind lebend sein! Ich hätte irgendetwas gemacht, das ich könnte, der Fuehrer und die anderen zu sparen, aber es gab nichts. Fordern Sie wie Sie kommen in mein Haus, und Sie beschuldigen mich Unbotmäßigkeit, oder schlimmer heraus!" He threatened as his brother casually put his hand up in defense.

T: (What are you accusing, brother? I have told you what happened, we were in the projectionist's booth, and we were taken by surprise, when we came to we were both wounded and the fire was already blasing. You should be be grateful we are alive! I would have done anything I could to save the Fuehrer and the others, but there was nothing. How dare you come into my house, and you accuse me of insubordination, or worse!)

"Macht nicht über reagiert kleiner Bruder. Sie immer über reagiert. Ich zweifle nicht Sie in sowieso, bin ich nur neugierig. Ich weiß, dass Sie den fuhrer nur so viel trauern, wie irgendjemand. Erleichtern wir die Stimmung, machen Sie haben irgendetwas, zu trinken." He said, trying to put on an unsure smile.

T: ( Do not over react little brother. You always over react. I do not doubt you in anyway, I amonly curious. I know that you mourn the fuhrer as much as anyone. Let's ease the mood, do you have anything, to drink?)

Fredrick sat back down and looked at Shosanna confused for a moment and then laughed." Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you what he asked for. He asked if we have-"

"Something to drink?" Shosanna asked timidly and Fredrick nodded. She turned back to Oliver for a moment and said, " Alright I'm going to try and see if I can ask this right, Alkohol oder bewässert nur?" Both of them clapped for her and cheered, "Alkohol" simultaneously.

T: ( Alcohol or just water?)

She returned to the table with a bottle of Schnapps and a bottle of wine. They poured they're own while she washed out her one wine glass. They sat at the table for awhile, the two men talked for a long time, laughing at times and growing serious at others. Shosanna was content with her wine bottle to herself and before she knew it she was nearly through with it.

" Oh." She interrupted and Fredrick turned to her, she shook her head, wanting to try and say it for herself , he gestured with his hands in encouragement.

"Ich habe. .. macht Sie sagen. ... Karten? Sie brauchen nicht Sprache.."

T: ( I have.. how do you say.. cards? You don't need speech ( means language)"

"Sprache dafür." He corrected. " Yes, cards is a good idea." He agreed as she went to the cabinet to get it.

T: ( language)

She climbed up on the counter on her knees to look through the higher cabinet. She searched for a long time and the men had nearly forgotten her until she leaned out of the cabinet, holding the deck out.

"Found them!" She said before she lost her balance and fell backwards onto the floor. They both stood up to help her but she was back up before they could move away from the table.

They played a strategic game, which got more ridiculous as the night went on. As Shosanna slammed down her card to proclaimed she'd beaten Oliver they realized they were missing someone. Fredrick was passed out with his face pressed hard against the table, his arms dangling below. They took turns trying to pester him awake until he finally opened his eyes. He sat up and bid a short farewell to his brother who chastised him for his lowered tolerance, blaming it on his time away. Fredrick ascended the stairs alone while Shosanna showed out his brother out awkwardly with their language barrier.

When she reached the bed Fredrick was already there but not yet asleep. When she joined him he rolled over to pull her close to him, the sting of Schnapps on his breath.

" Oh, you smell." She said and kissed his cheek instead, harrumphing he pulled away to lie on his back .

In the morning Shosanna awoke first, the sun was coming up on the horizon and she gasped as she realized Fredrick was one, still here, and two still asleep. First she attempted to shake him but he wouldn't budge. Then she started to shove against his back, hoping to push him out of bed. One of his arms flung up and grabbed her so when he fell she went along with him. She let out a surprised yelp as they hit the ground.

His eyes were still closed but he managed, "See. You go down if I do." She shook her head and grabbed for one of the pillows, beating him over the head with it.

" Alright, alright! What is the matter with you?" He asked as he grabbed the pillow away, hitting her back. She silently pointed to the window and he was jumping around her and dressing himself before she could say a word.

Fredrick showed up just as the meeting began, trying to hold his breathe so no one could hear how short it was he took his seat. They went over the stats of what was going on, on the front and then they were allowed to leave early, but report back onto the field for practice in a couple hours. Fredrick was heavy with his thoughts as he walked home, he couldn't bring her down when he kept coming home to her crying. Familiar hair caught his eye as he walked by a café. When he turned the trio of women were pointing at him and Shosanna was turning to look at him. He came inside and greeted the women who all blushed and praised him for his achievement and his youth. He nodded, keeping on a fake smile for them before he motioned to Shosanna.

"Kann ich stehle meinen fiance von Ihnen heute?" He asked and they cooed. Shosanna just kept starring at him until he held his had out for her to take

" I'm rescuing you."

They walked around town for awhile, unsure what to do, but glad to be outside. They walked to the service district and she bought a hand mirror from a vendor. The vendor treated them with disdain as she watched them looked over her selection. When they bought the mirror and turned to walk away the woman reached out and grabbed Shosanna's arm. " Dreyfus…?" She asked.

Shosanna stopped short and turned to face the woman. " You… you know Dreyfus?" She stuttered in French. The woman nodded. " You're little Shosanna, little farm girl right?" Shosanna nodded solemnly, Fredrick watched them with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

The woman's face scrunched into a horrible look of disgust. " May God curse you for your horrible treachery ! You whore! You are in the devils bed!" She pointed at her with a boney finger. Fredrick stepped in between the shocked Shosanna and the angry woman.

"Woman! What do you think you are doing?" He shouted back at her.

" What? Are you going to send the Gestapo after me?" She shrugged.

" Yes. I will. If you say another word." His eyes burned with anger, she'd just undone everything they'd gotten through and as he turned away from the now silent woman he say she was like a cold slate.

He took her home and sat her down at the table, standing behind her to whisper in her ear. " Don't let what that woman said bother you. She is just bitter, and she doesn't understand…"

Shosanna stared forward, empty. " Emanuelle?"

"My name is Shosanna."

" Fine, Shosonna...please, Don't do this. I thought you got past this."

" I will never get past _this. This _is my whole family. Shot to death for a crazed idea, that you believe in. _This_ is thousands of families just like mine, dying in worse ways that you could ever imagine. _This _is the most immense evil being exercised to exterminate people over prejudice and some crazed idea of a terrifying utopia." She said bitterly. Fredrick slammed his hand down on the table to silence her.

" It isn't about that! Damn it Emanuelle! It's not about any of that! This is about us." He sat down and looked at her sincerely, taking her hand.

" Look at me. I told you the first time we met that I am more than just a uniform." He paused, trying to impress his seriousness with a grave expression, "You know I am. I am a soldier but I'm also just a man. Please, Shosanna. You can't do this."

" Tell me what you believe." She quipped.

"What?"

"What do you follow?" she asked, reaching out to touch the iron cross on his uniform.

"…I.. Well my country I guess, to me its more about fighting for my country."

"That's it." She invited.

"Well, I suppose so. The fuehrer's other interests didn't really matter to me, but you know that I'm not exactly the most blood thirstily person, so people dying for our ideal race isn't really what I would agree with either."

" Then what is?"

"Well, I think that certain areas of business should be made more fare and I do agree that a lot of areas of our economy were controlled by…" He paused, unsure what to say without upsetting her, she nodded understanding. " Yes, and I think that did make our economy slump after the war, no one else was getting any money."

" What about trouncing through all these other countries?" She said while placing a hand at the base of her neck, indicating herself like a symbol of her country.

He stared at her for a moment, in thought. Finally he shrugged and laid his palms open on the table, " Its happened for centuries. Stronger nations take over weaker ones and make an empire that strengthens the home country. Man has always done it, its not evil, its just human. Survival of the fittest you know."

She starred at him with her serious gaze that could intimidate nearly anyone, evaluating what he'd said.

" I suppose that is not as horrible as it could be, get me a drink."

He obeyed her and poured them both drinks. He held his glass, waiting for her to prompt him. She reached forward and reached the glass with a steady hand. " To the loss of my honor." She said and drank. He knitted his brows together and shook his head but before he could protest she motioned insistently to drink.

They sat in silence for a long time as Fredrick spun his glass around. " I…As soon as I can…I will leave the military…I have a while to go still… but I promise you that I will do this for you."

Shosanna looked up, shocked rather than happy which disappointed him. But the corners of her open mouth curled up slowly and she leapt over the table to hug him, choking him a bit with her shoulder. He reached up to put his arms around her as she slid down into his lap. She kissed him and pulled away to make contact for a moment, they both were beaming with relief, she sank back into kissing him. Their kissing became a bit more aggressive and their hands started to wander up and down each other until Fredrick suddenly pulled away, trying to hold her off.

" I would love to do this right now, but I can't. I need to be on the field for a training exercise soon. ..We don't want a repeat of the other day right?" Shosanna gave him a disappointed look but released her grip from around his neck so she could lean against the table while sitting on him.

" So, what do you have to do?" She asked as she reached behind her, groping for her cigarettes. Fredrick leaned forward and snatched them up, holding the pack so she could take one after he did.

" Because I've been brought up a bit I get to help in training the others. Today will be my first day doing that so I'm sure its going to be hard to dodge questions about the bell tower." He said and they both paused to light there cigarettes and smoke for a moment.

" We go to a field somewhere, literally a field, and we teach them how to study their surroundings. You have to memorize every detail of your surroundings, so when they change, you notice." He said, touching his finger to her nose. " So we'll have these men study the area from a typical spot if you oh so happened to be as unfortunate as to not have a high place to hide. Then we'll send them away and we'll change things, cut of tree tops, people use those for cover, they think it looks like a bush! Or we could add rocks of bushes or markings in the foreground." He shrugged. " Oh, also because I'm assisting in this exercise I have to be ready to correct their mistakes when it comes to aim. So we'll plant a target, we'll order a man to find it and shoot it. If he cannot, we ask another, then another. If the three of them fail, I shoot it and then we get to yell at them…But hopefully they notice it because it is supposed to be about them getting better right?"

Shosanna carefully moved to get off of him and went into the kitchen. "Can I feed you first?" She asked though she knew it was of course yes. " Fredrick? Are there any women that do what you do?" she asked while she worked on his lunch. He scoffed and turned his chair around to face her. " Only one of the best, unfortunately she's an enemy but there is a Ukrainian woman, Lyudmila Pavlichenko, She's killed 345 men."

" Well, at least you have a worthy adversary right?" She shrugged as she handed him his plate. He finished quickly and then he was out. When he returned in the evening he headed straight upstairs to hang up his uniform to take to be cleaned tomorrow. He came back down the stairs in an undershirt and dark blue pants, he sat down heavily at the table and stared at Shosanna's back while she worked on something in the kitchen. She was stand up and writing something at the counter. He realized she hadn't even heard him come in, " …Emanuelle?" he asked in a hushed voice, trying not to startle her. She jumped anyway but before she could say anything her eyes went to the bruise at his shoulder. He knew she'd do this so was already prepared with an explanation, " Recoil, its normal, it doesn't even bother me anymore."

" It will in ten years when you have such a bad shoulder you can't reach up." She countered while pointing at him with her pen. " I haven't made dinner…." She thought aloud.

" Good. Let me take you out then. You never did let me court you correctly."

" Oh, right. Sorry we shot each other. Not very normal right?"

He allowed her to choose the place and enjoyed watching her attempt at ordering for herself. A lot of people in the restaurant stared at them, one because they were speaking French and two because he was Fredrick Zoller. About every 10 minutes some uniform would come up and apologize for interrupting but then go on praising Fredrick excitedly. It took nearly 3 hours to eat dinner. On the walk back they laughed about it.

" I didn't really know what I was getting myself into. Getting stuck in Germany with a celebrity."

" They're just excited because the propaganda makes it so much grander than it actually was. I didn't feel so glorious when it was happening and I still don't feel that way now."

They walked in silence for a few moments while both of them thought. Fredrick reached out for her hand, pulling her to stop. " Emanuelle, I… I have to tell you something.." A passing car set her hair alight, her green eyes lit by the artificial light. The way she looked at him reminded him of the day he bothered her at the café. The same serious look that was so disarming, he opened his mouth but could say nothing. They'd been living together for months now but that look still beguiled him so much that he was at a loss.

She starred back at him, waiting for what he'd wanted to say, watching him try repeatedly to do so but never make it past "I" or "We". Growing impatient she folded her arms and leaned back a bit.

" Come on now Fredrick." She started but was stopped short by him pulling her into him, staying still she felt him smell her hair and sigh.

" Meine Liebe, we are being deployed to defend the front in three days."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews as always. For some reason I think this song " Four Ton Mantis" by Amon Tobin Really sets the gravity of this opening scene for the chapter, its foreboding.

Disclaimer : I don't own much, including these characters. That's all Tarantino's magic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked as slowly as possible, neither of them able to say anything that could sum up their fears. They both knew, but the silent looks of despair that Shosanna gave Fredrick were always met with a less than half certain smile he'd hope would reassure her . Oliver stood at the gate, watching them come up slowly. They gave a silent goodbye and Oliver stepped forward to take her hand as they finished. He let her squeeze as hard as she could while she watched Fredrick walk through the gates, into the gates to be taken off to fight a loosing war. She knew it would have been different if she didn't do what she'd done. She could never regret it, the revenge she'd had and the service she'd done for the world could not be equaled by the death of one individual. No matter how much she was forced to care for them. She didn't even know how or why she could, she just did. The old woman was right, to the core she was, she was in the bed of the devil, she just didn't care anymore. She'd follow this Nazi soldier anywhere as long as he was Fredrick. Perhaps this time apart could bring her to her senses, cool her down and remind her who she is and more importantly who he is. She was staring so hard, her face pulled taunt, she was surprised when a tear rolled down her cheek and Oliver commented.

" You're stronger than that." She could understand that, even through the language barrier, and he was right. She had her own plans for while Fredrick was away, she'd have to assume her life as if he didn't exist or else she wouldn't sleep at night. She had to distract herself.

Fredrick didn't get a chance to read his letter until he was set up in a tree, four other men dispersed around him in other trees, ready to ambush the enemy who were predicted to pass through this patch of forest on their way to the French/German border. Putting a boot out to balance himself he set his rifle on his stomach and put his elbow on top of it to keep it there he opened the letter.

_Fredrick,_

_I've moved out of Augsburg, as you probably know there have been some recent bombings in the state and I know that Augsburg is too dangerous to stay in. I'm traveling on my own but I've been alright, I've been trying to get across the border but I keep getting stopped before I get far enough. Brides work pretty well on your guards by the way. I have seen the camps. You must understand how I feel because I could never express it. They are becoming deserted as I heard but there are so many people and so little food that nothing can be done until aid comes. I pray it does soon. I can't tell you what I'm doing because I know you will not be the first to read this, same for the address unfortunately, I have to be very careful right now. _

_Please be careful._

_Shosanna _

He folded the letter back and placed it inside his coat, he wished he didn't read it, he was much more worried about her now. He figured that someone knew what she'd done or that she'd done something else. He wouldn't put it past her to be breaking into camps and freeing people. Whatever it was, she was on the run that was obvious. He could tell also because she didn't use the name he knew her as, she must have made it unusable somehow. A familiar clinking sound caught his attention and he left his thoughts behind him.

Five men, more behind them for sure. He was the first they would pass, he'd wait until they were nearly through before he'll open fire. He raised his rifle, took aim, and waited. He had two queues to wait for, the first shot some yards behind him and the end of the procession. Just as the end came in sight he heard the crackle through the air and before the birds could take flight he took down four men. One man pointed up, straight at him, not seeing him but anticipating his shots. The second readied his rifle. As quickly and as carefully as possible he slung his gun onto his shoulder and crawled across the branches. His hand reached out for his line that would hold him while be moved up through the cover of the treetop. He heard the fire and knew he'd fall shot or just fall if he couldn't find the line, he lunged. His hand caught the line and he pulled himself up, exhausting his arms in the effort against gravity and the lag of the line. Placing his feet on the line and a limb he shakily reached up for the second line, another shot. It took all of his concentration to not loose his balance from surprise. He moved along the line and saw that the men had gone farther up. He let himself fall into the next flat area in the tree he'd found. As the fall knocked the breath from him he was already taking two more shots. The men went down. He waited there, unmoving for a moment and then came the fleeing men from his men farther up. One, two, three. They all went down. Another moment. Nothing, he gave the signal that they'd cleared this group and should move the bodies before anyone else came.

When he reached the ground his men were waiting for him. He'd been given his own little brigade to watch after due to his popularity, he anticipated he'd of been given the official title of an officer if there was enough time for it.

" Gather them up and place them just beyond the last post. That way you can see their faces when they see all of their fallen comrades. Make sure they're dead before you get too close. " He instructed then leaned against a tree to smoke a cigarette and watch out incase they had company.

They continued this same routine for three days until something strange woke them at night. They found places to take turns sleeping and watching in the trees with enough flat spots for them to be close enough to see each other. It was an acrid smell that snapped Fredrick awake, his eyes going to their sleeping scout. He picked up one of the shells he'd kept for this purpose and threw it at him. It bounced off his head and he jumped up.

" Do you smell that!" He said loud enough for them to hear in the trees. They all were sitting up and they all said simultaneously, " Smoke."

" Alright listen, we'll have to line down and stay tight. Keep low and move slow. We're being smoked out so there are men waiting for us and they can be anywhere." He said, realizing the irony, the tables have turned.

They followed his instructions and they came down, staying close they moved together, trying to see and hear everything around them. The first was to their east, so west was out of the question, their best bet was to head against the wind southeast, where the fire was headed. When they had visibility on the fire they hugged the tree line before the angry flames, watching for the men who would be feeding the fire. They all put their backs to the trees when they found their targets, " One shot, it has to be together. All at once, you understand. You have one instance to find your target. On my lead.." He whispered, his heart pounding. He'd never been responsible for others before and he wasn't sure if he was coming up with any better ideas than any of his comrades. He closed his eyes and loaded his gun by memory, he held out his hand and did a silent countdown. At the same moment they all moved to take aim, low to the ground, five shots all in unison.

He kept them moving and soon they looped round the fire and were at the tree line. In front of them was a large meadow. The fire was spreading into this also but could they take the risk of taking off into the open. He didn't think so, but what other choice did they have.

" Herr, Look a scout." One of them pointed out to him, it was one of their scouts, waving them over. He concentrated on the tree line and smiled. There were faint outlines of many men and some heavy artillery, this must have been the group that was waiting for the larger amount of the allied forces to arrive, this meadow will be a battlefield. They ran across the field but instantly dropped when a shot fired out, one of his men groaned. They couldn't snake their way through the knee high grass without being seen, someone would have to take the shot. Trying to press as much of himself to the ground he lifted his head so he could faintly see through the grass. He readied his rifle and slowly brought it up to aim. He waited for the movement and he jerked to the left and fired as another shot rang out. The man went down, they rushed the rest of the way and were ushered far behind the men at the tree line to receive instruction.

Shosanna threatened the man one more time before she'd really kill him. The guard struggled as she held his head to her chest, grazing his neck with a knife. Her German was still comical, " You tell me. Where finds food. Or…" She pressed a little harder with the knife. The two men watching smiled, proud to watch her terrify this useless German. He spat out an answer and a short glance to her translator told her it was true, with a liquid movement she caressed his skin with the knife and dropped him to bleed to death. They came up over a hill of the supply area and spotted the designated warehouse, they had to be silent and she inched forward on her stomach to fire a metal slug from a sling shot, the light broke. " Get in there, kill the guard, quietly. I'll keep watch and then we'll get that moving." She whispered in French as the two men moved ahead. Before long she had a quick and silent procession of people moving box after box from the warehouse under the cover of night.

When she returned to the town a woman was waiting for her with the phone, she took it and was surprised by the voice. Oliver, he had something and wanted to give it to her, he wanted an address. She motioned impatiently for her translator to come and take the phone. She gave him instructions on an address at which the letter could be delivered and the name it was to be addressed to. Within a weeks time she was brought the letter. She took it and opened it hastily, there was another envelope inside it, he hadn't read it. She opened this one too, turning to pace the empty sitting room of the big house.

_Emanuelle, _

_I am hoping this can reach you somehow. I can't really tell you much except that I'm alive. We were smoked out of position and then forced into a difficult battle, I lost two men. That feeling is inexpressibly painful. I wanted to write you to tell you I will be in Cologne in two weeks from this date. Please join me there. _

_F.Z. _

_15- 2-45_

She pressed the letter to her chest, her eyes wide. Today was the 28th. She could make in there in two days, which would be just in time. How could she explain this to the people she was with now. She traveled from place to place trying to find some kind of resistance that was helping the camped people. Now she found this group who'd been stealing the rations of soldiers to feed the starving. She'd been searching for something like this for so long, how could she abandon it? A large rouge hand settled on her shoulder, his nickname was simply Al, olive colored in complexion. Al was the one who brought her in and the perfect match for her. He was supportive of her ideals and like minded, where she was serious he would be funny, they balanced each other. Their leadership of their robin hood-esc band was perfect but that's all she could really feel. She knew she should love him but he knew differently from when she took him to bed.

" I…must have a few days to handle something personal."

" Your Nazi?" He teased.

" Yes, my Nazi. I am going to meet him and tell him we're through. I think that I could never do this if not in person. You understand?" She asked timidly.

" Of course I do." He said warmly, it made her feel so guilty for being excited. She would do as she said though, it was the only right thing to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train pulled up an hour late, Shosanna was awoken by another person from the car. They said something she didn't understand but she figured it meant that they had arrived. She grabbed her small leather bag and slung in over her shoulder and stumbled sleepily off the train. She was confused as to where she would find Fredrick, he never specified. She walked along the train, the gusts of air and exhaust blew through her hair and her characteristic baggy pants.

The crowd was heavy with people heading for trains, the allies were getting closer and everyone wanted to go East. She turned to walk through a door but was stopped by a guard. He shook his head and pointed at the sign , which read "Bezaubern Sie nur". Which meant nothing to her. She babbled off her embarrassing German, hoping to have conveyed that she can't actually read the sign. Just as the guard was about to get increasingly upset he looked past her, firm hands came around her shoulders and the guard came to an attention.

" You're late." Fredrick whispered in her ear, while draping something cold around her neck. Looking down it was a necklace, with a typewriter key of the letter "f" on it. The guard saluted Fredrick as he took her hand to lead her away. Everything she had planned to say to him disappeared from her thoughts as she flew around to wrap her arms around his neck, forcing him to slouch down at her. They kissed each other hard until the guard cleared his throat, trying to break them up from their display. They pulled away just enough to look over each other's faces, Shosanna's expression faded and Fredrick's turned into a disappointed frown as she tried to look away. She pulled away from him and looked away from him, a tear making a sham of her strong expression.

" What? What?" Fredrick pleaded, trying to take her stiff hands. She began to sob at his touch and he took her under his arm and walked her out. Once he had her in the car he gave the driver instructions then turned to her. She lit a cigarette and let her tears fall quietly. He was too afraid that if he spoke he'd set her off so they rode in silence. They arrived at the room he'd arranged for her and he sat her down in a chair, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand. Trying to appear both menacing and concerned as he looked up at her.

" Tell me." Was all he'd say, he stayed there holding her hands, his thighs aching from the position. She looked down at their hands, unable to speak. The only thing she could do is tell him they were through. She knew it and somehow she thought that he might know it too. Once she said the word, everything they had will be over. No matter how deadly or sinful it was, every intimate moment she'd had with him was ecstasy. She wanted nothing more but to wrap herself around him and forget the past, but that could never happen, she couldn't let it. So instead she sat in silence, in limbo between the impending action that would destroy them.

" Fredrick," She began, he nodded encouragingly, " I've come to tell you we are no more." She wanted to continue but it was like all the air in her throat was trying to push its way out from inside her skin. The ache spread to her chest and she closed her eyes, waiting for his reaction.

" Why would you say that?" He asked confidently. " Its not about all these other things going on around us remember? We're just people." He shook her hands a bit. This seemed to bring her back to life and she tossed away his hands.

" Fredrick stop that! You know just as well as I do that this is ludicrous. It's bigger than just two people, you know I think that way.…If I didn't I wouldn't have shot you. I would have found another way." She stood up and paced away from him, listening to him move to sit on the floor and stare at her back.

" We're loosing the war Emanuelle. It will be over soon.."

" So, you'll still be a damn N_azi_ war hero! You know what that means? When the Americans come? What they'll do?" Her shouts slowly transformed into sobs.

" I know. I thought I had a plan for that…"

" Plans? What kind of a plan do you possibly hope to use?" She shrugged and picked up her bag, she turned to look over her shoulder and was surprised to find Fredrick so close to her now.

" I'm leaving Fredrick." She began but the wind was knocked out of her as he threw her up against the wall. He didn't hold her there but he stood close enough that he could throw her back if she tried to run. She looked up at him afraid of his angered expression.

" I'm not going to let you. I have done so much for you Emanuelle. You will not simply brush me off now that I'm not of any use to you." The moments passed in silence, she pressed herself against the wall trying to back away from the heat that radiated off him. She'd only seen him this bad when he'd killed those men.

" Tell me…" He began but paused to close his eyes, bringing his hand to his mouth. He rubbed his palm up his face and smoothed his hair. " Tell me you don't love me. That you don't have any feelings for me at all." he made eye contact again, she was too afraid to answer, though she didn't even have an answer. She stood there with her mouth slightly open, breathing slowly.

There was a sound like thousands of rocks crashing together and Fredrick was at the window in a second. A building farther off was crumbling into itself, bits of fire seeming to spread around it. Before Shosanna could react Fredrick was crossing the floor and forcing her into his arms. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed at the top of her head.

" We're being bombed." He spoke into her hair and then it was as if the whole world exploded. Everything around them seemed to be falling in on them and then there was nothing.

The sound of a siren forced Shosanna to open her eyes, a stab of pain came to her cheek as she did. All around her the building was in little pieces, other people were around her. She could see a foot there, a hand there, a face with dead eyes, straight ahead. She panicked and tried to sit up. She couldn't move her arm, she looked back and gasped, a steel rod was jutting from it. She rolled to examine it, the adrenaline assured she couldn't feel it but the rod came through her muscle on one side and came out through the top. She tried to pull up, gripping her wrist with her other hand, blood poured from both sides of the wound but the skin around it only stretched and didn't pull away. Hissing in pain she let go, what could she do? Then she realized someone was missing, she couldn't see Fredrick anywhere.

She called his name until her throat went hoarse, then she lay back down, exhausted from her effort. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the attack on the city. She could hear the crashing of bombs as they toppled buildings just like this one. She could hear people shouting and wailing. The mechanical scrambling of whatever was left of the military as it tried to retaliate against the onslaught that fell from the air. Suddenly she was being shaken and she opened her eyes to see Fredrick, blood running down his face and matting his hair. He hunched over her, trying to look at her arm. He grabbed her arm on either side and blood began to pour out from in between the metal. He glanced back at her and she closed her eyes, she screamed as he jerked her arm off of the metal and wrapped his hand round the wound, squeezing tight. He reached back and grabbed her hand, forcing it over the wound. She gripped it as he pulled away, still gasping in pain. He grabbed at the collar and tugged at the buttons of his coat, he reached down and pulled off his belt, using it as a tourniquet above the wound. He tore at the sleeves of his coat and soon produced enough cloth to wrap her arm several times. When he was down he scooped her up and walked out into the street. A uniformed man jogged past them and Fredrick reached out and threw that man face first into the wall at their side. He knelt and balanced her on his knee like he'd done months ago, reaching for the man's rifle. Slinging the strap over his shoulder he carried her through the town, hugging the wall. The pain had put her out of consciousness but he had to keep going despite that and the horrible pain he felt from his head. He found a less recently bombed area and found a building that was still mostly standing, up two flights of stairs and he set her in what he figured was a child's bed.

When she awoke she felt dizzy and the pain from her arm was an acute throb that was met by another pain from her cheek. Fredrick was across the room, his back against the wall as he looked out the window to his side, a rifle at his side that he balanced with his palm. The blood on his face had dried but had been joined by sweat and dirt.

" Can you see anything?" She asked and he nodded without a glance away from the window. His stare and the way he held the rifle disturbed her, she could see him now, in the bell tower all alone like that, paranoia setting in. She forced herself to stand, no matter how painful it was, she gripped her arm as she came to his side, he held out a hand silently to still her before the window edge.

" You've put your memories in your present Fredrick. No one is out there looking for us here." She said sternly, hoping that her voice wouldn't shake. He glanced at her now, seeming to be deep in thought, then he dropped his hand down and as the rifle began to fall he pulled it up and slung on his shoulder again.

" We have to get you out of here fast. Your arm is destined for infection and if you want to keep it, we need to get you to a doctor." He turned to look out the window, " The air raid has stopped, if we move now we have a good chance of getting out by foot. There will be a lot of people doing the same thing. But, I need you to promise me when we're out there, you won't stop for anything. There is going to be a lot of hurt people out there in need of help but we can't afford to stop. Understand?"

She blinked and took a deep breathe, remembering what it was like to flee her family as they died. Their agonized faces came into mind, the way each shot jostled around their bodies. Her brother had died quickly, she'd been facing him when the shots began, it was as if in one second hundreds of bullets flew into him, his blood flying. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain but nothing happened, she was alive. Before she realized it she was falling and Fredrick flew forward to catch her, easing down slowly to hold her on the ground.

Her eyes fluttered and she reached up to touch his cheek as he was smoothing her hair. The look on his face said that he somehow understood and she relaxed, rolling to press her face against his stomach. He held her like that for awhile, running his hand through her hair or stroking her back, ever so often he'd lean down and kiss her head. He waited until she was ready, she sat up, with a stronger look about her and leaned against his shoulder so that they were at eye level. He put a hand on the back of her head and leaned in, stopping half way to scan her emotions, she allowed him to kiss her. Then they were back on the streets, they were full of dust and debris as well as people. He held her under his arm as tightly as he could, so that every time she pulled to go to someone he'd keep her there with him.

They'd walked for hours, reaching the edge of the city and the roads to other towns. They were surrounded by families who were doing the same. It was like a sea of ashen faces and bloodied children. A woman bumped into Shosanna, she was very old hand having a hard time, her arm limp, blood running down the fingers. Shosanna turned to take her hand but Fredrick pressed her into him and quickened their pace.

A clicking sound made Fredrick freeze, one hand going to the gun at his side. She wheeled round to see that it was Al from her bandit group, come to save her. He winked at her and pushed Fredrick away from the line of people and into the tree line. Three other men from the group waited there. Once they'd reached their encampment several things all happened at once. Al hit Fredrick in the head with the butt of his gun, Shosanna lunged forward and took the gun from his side as he fell, he turned round and grabbed for his rifle. They both pointed their weapons at Al . He chuckled and held up his hands, dropping his gun.

He reached out and picked up the pendant to her necklace and grimaced, he'd been betrayed.

" So, I come to save you from your _Nazi_ and it turns out like this? Tell me Shosanna, how does well does your _Nazi _screw for you to do this?"

" Not like a Frenchmen that's for sure. The French are soft but a German man is more rough and aggressive." She exchanged smirks with Fredrick for a moment then looked back to Al.

" So they're the same way they are in bed as they are to Jews like me and you then?" He asked more sternly, watching for her expression to change.

" No, more like the type to put a woman to sleep from exhaustion rather than leave them to fend for their own." She obviously meant this as an attack on Al's performance. He chuckled again and then turned to make eye contact with her. " Can you trust this man, Shosanna?" She shrugged, " Not as far as I could throw him to tell you the truth. But I trust him more than I trust you if that's a well enough answer."

" Well then, I guess we'll have to shuttle you off and out of here won't we?" He announced and motioned with both hands on either side for them to lower their guns. " I'm disappointed in you but I can't decide for you can I?" After exchanging another glance Shosanna and Fredrick relaxed, but as Fredrick set the gun on the ground and began to stand Al lurched forward and grabbed for his neck. They fell back on the ground and Al started to punch him. Fredrick planted his knee in the man's stomach but he was too heavy to throw off. The weight increased for a moment as Shosanna leapt onto Al's back, a knife at his throat.

" Get of him now. Or I will kill you, do not doubt that." She said slowly, her eyes closed from the tension of all of this. Al sat up slowly, allowing her to slide off of him and come to Fredrick who was sitting up and holding his bleeding nose.

" We'll take you to a hospital," Al began, " but after that I am through with you. If I ever see you again, you little _Nazi whore, I will kill you, do not doubt that." He said as he walked away from them, the sternness in his voice giving way to his pain._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Visit this to see the necklace .com/view_?listing_id=26611791_

_I also recommend watching Downfall or at least a few of the beginning parts on Youtube, it explains the carnage pretty well._


	9. Chapter 9

Long time no see! Sorry, I haven't felt very inspired in the past well, YEAR. but I'm starting back up now. I'll write more soon, this is just to get the ball rolling. Enjoy!

Please review, tell me what you think's happening etc, I'm trying to figure out where to go from here.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Rating is going up in the next chapter, thought I'd give my readers a treat. :)

_The floor is freezing stone; a draft comes in from an open stone window above Frederick's head. The sound of gunfire rings out, bullets chime as they strike the stone tower. He opens his eyes, looking ahead of him at the barricaded entrance of the tower in the middle of the room. He's too exhausted; he'll die here for sure. And for what? In the end what did this mean? He's dying for his country; he'll probably go down as a great martyr. But why is this war happening, now that he's in it, now that he's about to die, like so many others, because of it, it seems so meaningless. He sighs and picks up his rifle and loads it slowly. He sits up quickly, pulling it up to rest on his shoulder, looking over it to take aim. _

Frederick's eyes fly open and he sits up in bed quickly, startling the nurse standing next to him. He looks around, wide eyed, bewildered, and trying to recall how he'd gotten here from the tower. His breath slows and he begins to remember. The nurse leans over and touches his shoulder, "Sir?" She says in English. He grimaces and looks around the dim room at the other beds and nurses walking around. "Sir, are you alright?" She says, patting his shoulder lightly. He turns to her pleadingly.

"Mein, English ist not…" He struggles. She nods and closes her eyes. She turns and asks around the room if anyone spoke German, no one does.

"Sorry Honey, 'fraid you're stuck with me." She smiles warmly, her chestnut eyes shine in the lamp light. He sighs and lies back, pointing to his head while lying his other hand on his forehead, staring up at the ceiling.

"Your head sweetie? You had a concussion, that's the worst of it really." He shrugs, he doesn't understand her. She twists her lips cutely while in thought, he glances at her, she's hard not to look at. She's beautiful, and young, couldn't be older than 18. Her brown hair pulled back and done up in fashionable waves, soft freckles across her cheeks. She makes eye contact and nods once triumphantly.

"I've got it honey…You see I learned a few words a while back…So if you talk…Slowly mind you , I'll try to understand." He frowns at her, still not understanding. She giggles and fans at herself with her left hand. "Oh right, let's see….Ich….." Frederick's eyes widen and he nods encouragingly, she smiles and continues, ".. versuch… hmmm, um.. Listen? Ich helfen sie….. antworten." She says, nodding at herself. Frederick smiles, sitting up to sit on the edge of the bed across from her." Gute gut, man sagt dass 'antworten'" He saids, emphasizing the 'V' sound of the W. She nods and motions for him to continue.

"Wo ist Emanuelle? Sie ist gross, blond, Ihrem Arm ist verletzt..." He asks, hoping she'll pick up his description, she frowns at him, adorably as if that fixes anything, she looks away, feeling embarrassed. He reaches for her arm, "Nein, Nr., die ich sagte, dass Sie tun sehr gut." She listens again and he touches her hair softly, leaning in a bit too close. ". Ihr Haar…" She nods, blushing, " ist blond.." His hands travel to her shoulders, "... Sie ist gross" He says, pulling up on her shoulders gently. "... Ihr Name ist Emanuelle..." He saids while touching the name tag on her chest, she blushes more. "Ihr arm... seine... gebrochen." He says while gripping her arm a hard, to symbolize the wound. She's speechless, her mouth slightly open she manages to nod. "I can look for her.." She says, but doesn't move a muscle. He smirks at her and leans forward, kissing her cheek softly, she gasps quietly and blushes. He pulls away and shoos her off, watching her behind in her tight skirt as she hurries away.

Shosanna has been awake and sitting with Al, who has been staring at her feet for a solid hour. They haven't exchanged a single word. She adjusts the pillow behind her, rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh. "Al, I don't understand what it is that you're doing? I thought you were leaving?"

Al's eyes glance to the side, trying to avoid her stare. "I loved you…" He begins, still not looking up. "I still love you. I don't understand..." He reaches forward, taking her hand. "Why you'd choose a Nazi over me? You betrayed me, but worse, you betrayed the sane world, your own people, and your family." He says gravely. They make eye contact, they're both hurt. hosanna closes her eyes tightly but can't keep a single tear from escaping. As it rolls down her cheeks she grips his hands. "I know that." She whispers. Al begins to question her but stops, he knows why; he instead, leans forward and kisses her cheek. She pulls him forward, holding him to kiss her lips. They both sob a bit. "I love you…Al…..Goodbye." She whispers, they part and she holds her face while he walks away.

Soooo, Thats it for now. I'm going to write more this weekend. I feel inspired. Thanks for reading.

If you want added emotion to the Shosanna/Al scene, listen to the song from the scene in IB where she shoots Frederick.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own jack...

I'm sorry if this chapter bothers you. Don't get mad please … : (

PLEASE REVIEW. I really like them, they keep me going. Also, inform me of any mistakes . Thanks.

* * *

Frederick sat on his bed, staring out across the wide room, the nurse had not come back that same night. This morning, he was waiting for her, he continuously scanned the room, though he'd already looked for Emanuelle. He'd tried to get up and look for her himself but every time he got up a nurse would run over and tell him he needed more rest and sit him back down.

Eventually the nurse returned, sitting on the empty bed next to him. He frowned at her, motioning around him at the hospital in exasperation. She smiled at him warmly, " I know you feel locked up. But we want to make sure nothing worse has happened to you before we let you find refuge. Do you have any pain?"

Frederick looked at her a bit confused, she repeated her question, this time in broken German. He nodded, and she sat up to examine him. He looked up at her and motioned for her to come close, she obeyed, touching his hair, thinking his head was hurting. He reached up and placed his hand on the back of her hair, she froze, her eyes darting to his. His steady gaze met her astonished look and he pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back for a moment before jumping back. Frederick sat back, feeling quite acomplished.

She stepped back with her hand on her chest, " Why you.." she said as her face reddened, " you..." She reached over to the end of the bed to look at his chart, " Freddy you ought to know that's inappropriate."

Frederick smiled back at her and nodded. " Nein, Frederick" He carefully annunciated, "...und zu namen?"

The nurse took in a breath, trying to calm her blush away. " My name, is Sarah."

Frederick put his hands together and motioned up, as if her name was a gift of God. " Sarah." He repeated.

" Yes. Nurse Sarah. I am your nurse, you are a patient. Got that?" She tried to say sternly, but her voice was shaking. Exasperated, she turned around and stomped away, leaving Frederick to gloat.

* * *

Shosanna picked at her meager breakfast, she had no appetite after all she'd gone through. Little bits of the carnage kept coming back to her, the dead in the streets, the hurt people wandering aimlessly in the city. The old woman she'd wanted to help. She kept seeing them over and over, followed by the face of the old woman calling her a 'Nazi whore' and then Al's face as he'd left her yesterday. She'd felt so much lately she didn't think she could feel much at all anymore.

Her hair gathered around her head in a terrible mess, her bun loosened so that loose strands hung down or knotted around her head. She spooned more food into her mouth, the old woman flashed in her memory again. _ " You Nazi Whore, Traitor!" _… She closed her eyes and set down the spoon, swallowing and holding in her tears. A nurse came for her tray, she reached out and gripped her wrist without opening her eyes. The look of intensity on her face startled the nurse, she stared, unable to ask her what she wanted.

" I came here with someone. He goes by Frederick. His head was hurt, will you find him?" She whispered. The nurse leaned in and touched her arm softly.

* * *

" Dear, You've burst your stitches." The nurse said.

* * *

Frederick stood in the bathroom, staring into the mirror, pulling up his head dressing to examine the wound. With his face pressed up close to his reflection he frowned. The wound looked like a few deep cuts now, he didn't understand why he was tied down so much. Honestly, someone else probably needs this bed more than he does. The only place he could go to remedy his restlessness was the bathroom, where he could look at the dingy tiles and the smugged mirrors. He leaned against the sink and stared at the blue metal stall doors. He studied the breaks in the paint where the moisture had begun to peel away at the paint, revealing the teal, faded paint underneath. He jumped at the sound of a spark which dulled into the hiss of a flame. He followed the sound around the stalls to a space behind them where a nurse sat, smoking a cigarette on a step stool. It was Sarah.

She looked up at him surprised at first, but then calmed, as he smiled reassuringly to her. She fumbled in her pocket of her navy blue wool cardigan until she found her cigarettes. Reaching out, she offered them to Frederick. He nodded once and took the pack, let one fall out into his hand, placed it on his lips and returned the pack to her in exchange for the lighter.

They smoked in silence behind the stalls. The water from one of the sinks dripped, echoing throughout the bathroom. The sound of a gurney being rolled outside the door, the wheels turning, the squeaking of an under-oiled wheel.

Sarah finished her cigarette, she dropped it at her feet and stamped it out gingerly. Frederick flicked his to his feet and did the same. Sarah stood. Frederick moved forward and pushed her against the wall, kissing her eagerly. She kissed back, running her hands through his hair.

His hands traveled over her breasts and down to her thighs, she sighed as he reached up into her skirt. He pulled at her pantyhose, she at his belt. He stepped back to pull down her pantyhose and pushed his pants down as he stepped closer to her. Stepping up on the tips of her toes Sarah wrapped her leg around his waist, he placed his hand on her thigh,squeezing it.

* * *

Frederick cupped his hands into the flow from the sink and brought his face down to slash it with water. Sitting up he looked at himself in the mirror, looking over the caramel shading in his eyes. Behind him Sarah was adjusting her skirt, he watched her as she smoothed her uniform and glanced at him. She walked up behind him, her heels clicking on the floor. She smoothed his hair over into its characteristic wave and removed his wet, jostled, bandage.

" I've found Emanuelle." She said as she folded the bandage. Frederick looked ahead of her, waiting for what he needed. " She's on the next floor. Bed 8, row C, under the window." She finished, tossing the bandage in the trash. She turned and walked through the door without looking back at him.

* * *

Shosanna touched her bandage softly,damning herself for allowing it to happen to her. She wasn't allowed out of the room until tomorrow, they had to watch over her in case of less apparent injuries. She'd been given a book to read, Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre. She read a bit of it, catching up on her English was good but she'd found the book a bit drab and set it down to stare across the room. She looked at the other patients, all hurt more than she was. She felt the pang of guilt at this war. She felt as if she were somehow the cause of this pain, or at least she'd supported it in some ways up until now. What was she doing, serving the Nazis like some sort of dog? Did she have no honor? What was she doing sleeping with one?

_Frederick. His caramel eyes meet hers as he sits across from her at the cafe. She studied his uniform, the flesh colored mole above his lip. His coy smile, he thought so highly of himself, that silly German. The pleasant memory was interrupted once again by the face of her brother, his young face, terrified by the sense of what was to come. Running, running, over that hill, the shout of, " Au Revoir Shosanna!" behind her. _

She was startled out of her day dream as someone came to the foot of her bed. Frederick stood in the isle before her bed,looking down at her with his arms folded properly behind his back. Shosanna held out her arms to him and he came to her quickly, kneeling in front of her while he held her. They embraced that way for awhile without speaking. When they pulled away Shosanna pulled him into bed with her so that they both leaned against the metal frame, her head on his shoulder, his feet off the side of the bed.

" I'm a terrible man." Fredrick said while looking up at the high ceiling.

" Why?" She mumbled into his chest.

" I slept with a nurse," Shosanna tensed, his arm around her back squeezed her, " because of that other man."

Shosanna closed her eyes, trying to force back her tears.

" I love you Emanuelle."

" I'm Shosanna."

"I know you as Emanuelle..."

" I don't want to be her anymore."

" Very well, Shosanna...Shosanna...Shosanna."

" What?"

" I'm practicing.."

Shosanna scoffs and Frederick chuckles back. She rolls over so that her head is on his chest and she's looking up at his face.

" So does this mean were both whores now?" She asked coyly.

" Ja meine Liebe, es ist." He said, looking down at her as they both burst into laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Ich weiss nicht selbst Eigentümer des Charakters von Inglourious Basterds. QT, seinen Produzenten und Unternehmen tun können.

* * *

The sun barely rose over the hospital in the last few days, but today, as Shosanna wandered out to front of the hospital she stepped into warm sunlight. Frederick sat on one of the large stone banisters, looking out over the demolished city before them, smoking a cigarette. Shosanna lingered, unsure if he'd want to be left alone, seeing another city in his nation like this. She adjusted the strap on her white, stained and reused sling and stepped down to sit on the stairs beside him. She'd been asked to wear a hideous dress, made of stiff navy blue material. She scratched at her stomach where the fabric itched and looked up at Frederick, smiling at his matching shirt, which he'd requested in solidarity with her.

" This is Aachen..." Frederick began, still looking around them. " or_ Aix La Chapelle _when Napoleon took it. To the North is the Netherlands, to the West is Belgium. You can see the border if you get up high enough."

Shosanna brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them with one arm. Frederick continued to ramble on about the city, as if he could hide how upset he was. She could see how the sides of his mouth would curl down, the expression someone makes when they're either sick or upset.

" I used to come here mit meinem Bruder. Manchmal mit dem Rest meiner Familie. Es gibt hier heisse Quellen," He continued on, she didn't have the heart to tell him he'd switch back to German. He was usually so strong, she was unsure what to do in this weak moment, so instead of comforting him, she sat and listened.

_(t) : with my brother. Sometimes with the rest of my family. There are hot springs._

"Das Rotlichtviertel ist wirklich gut bekannt hier. aber es gibt noch mehr in die Stadt. Es hat wunderbare Architektur, die eine sehr alte Stadt. Die hier seit den Römern..." He paused and looked at her, his eyes red and wet. She stood now and tried to pull him into an embrace but he pulled away, shouting, "Sehen Sie es jetzt! Seine zerstört! ganz Deutschland, gehen ihre vernichtet werden!" She struggled with him as he pushed her away gentle, finally pulling his face into her chest. Wincing at the pain of the impact on her arm, she hushed him while he sobbed into her chest. She stroked his hair and hushed him, holding tightly. " What's the matter Frederick, I can't understand you." She said while stroking his hair.

_(t) : The red light district is really well known here. But there's more to the city. It has wonderful architecture, a very old city. Here since the Romans..._

_Look at it now! Its destroyed! all of Germany, it will be destroyed!_

He pulled away, looking down at the steps and Shosanna's shoes. She bent down, cupping his face in her hand, pulling him up to look at her. " It's alright to be upset Frederick. I won't scold you...I just can't understand you when you speak in German, I never learned it that well." She explained as he helped her to sit on the siding with him. He pushed her down gently so that she was on her back, her hair spread out over the stone. He propped himself up to face her, looming over her a bit and crossed his ankle over hers.

" It pains me to see Aachen like this. To know that Cologne is like this too. If the Americans and British have come far enough to establish hospitals here, the war is not far from over. That means that Deustchland lost, that my country is lost." He whispered to her solemnly.

Shosanna smiled up at him, placed her hand on his face again, he glanced back up at her, surprised by her expression. " I know the feeling mein kleiner Junge... It's horrible to have so much taken away from you. But you have lived, and through this you will grow." She whispered back soothingly.

He closed his eyes and scoffed, insulted a bit by her quip. " You called me..A little boy...You know that?" She nodded emphatically. He let out a sound of astonishment and put his face close up to hers as she giggled. " You know that I am not such a little boy." He chided, running his hand along her thigh. She struggled to stop his hand but it was on the opposite side of her, where her arm was in a sling. She hissed as his hand tickled her. He chuckled at her under his breath seductively, his hand reaching under her skirt. Still giggling, she pulled his head down to kiss her. They kissed heartily, moving from each others' lips to neck and back to the lips while Frederick's hand explored her. She bit his lip and they made eye contact, " Have I found the right place mein schatz?" He teased, she nodded with her eyes closed, " genau." She moaned in his ear, he chuckled at her again.

_(t): precisely_

The loud clearing of someones throat made them both jump up, a nurse stood at the top of the steps, looking down at them. They both looked up at her, then to each other. The nurse shook her head, then turned around and went back inside.

They looked back at each other, studying the way either person had changed in these last few months. Shosanna's hair was still a balled up mess, her face was darker, and cut on the left side. Frederick's face was covered by a short beard now, since he hadn't been able to shave since they reached the hospital. His proper, clean demeanor was washed away and replace by the tattered clothing provided by the hospital, his hair, greasy and sticking to his forehead. They smiled and gripped each others' hands.

" Let's get out of here." Shosanna said, but Frederick didn't hear her, he was mesmerized.

Shosanna scooted forward and kissed his cheek, sitting beside him to lean on his shoulder. His calloused hand touched her face, she looked up at him. " You will marry me now, won't you?" He said quietly. She smiled and scrunched her face, shaking her head, " No, not yet." He pulled away from her, dramatically sighing while leaning over the side of the stone. " Oh what a terrible woman...Cruel..." He said as she laughed. She reached over and pulled him back so that his head was on her chest, he kissed where he landed. " You are Fräulein grausam." He said looking up at her pleadingly, she smiled down at him.

_(t): Miss Cruel. (emphasis on the Miss, as not married...)_

* * *

hope you enjoyed,please review


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers, thanks for the reviews. I intend on making the following chapters longer.

I am going on a trip soon and I was worried I wouldn't finish this chapter before I left, but here it is, a bit shorter than I'd hope.

I'll post in the coming weeks

Shosanna dangled her feet over the edge of the building. Fredrick silently reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder, afraid she'd fall. With his other hand he wrestled his cigarettes from his shirt pocket and pushed one into his mouth. Dropping the pack into his lap, he reached for his lighter. Shosanna was already there, turning sideways to light his cigarette while taking one for herself. They smoked in silence sitting on the roof of the hospital, looking at the wrecked city. They'd spent the last week wandering around the town, having several close calls with Shosanna's curiosity. The latest of which left a burn on Fredrick's forearm from when she'd begun to prod at an undetonated device. He pulled her away just in time. They'd receive little word about the war, the remainder of the hospital staff left to take care of civilians caught in the crossfire in the bombings of Aachen and Cologne. They'd made themselves fairly unpopular with the nurses as they explored the hospital and were often found making love in odd places. The roof was a good hideout for awhile.

Shosanna fell back into Fredrick's lap, blowing smoke up into the air as she fell, leaving a trail of smoke. " Is that the border out there? That big wall, with the hole in it."

" Does that question warrant an answer? Yes that is the border, and the hole is where American troops came in. Fairly obvious..." Fredrick mumbled while looking out over the city. He flicked his cigarette away from the roof and lay back. Shosanna scooted up and nuzzled her head into his stomach, he reached down and set a hand on her back, stroking slowly.

"We're looking for a Fredrick Zoller." An official sounding voice said in English to a nurse below.

" We have several patients named Fredrick. Do you speak any German?" the nurse asked.

Shosanna pulled her feet up from the side of the building and crawled to the edge to see what was going on below. Fredrick followed her, though he couldn't understand the conversation past his own name. He got up it Shosanna and pushed her head down and pulled her back a bit. She looked back at him annoyed and he shrugged. " Unless you want them to see you. You can still see right?"

" Not as well." She said, edging forward. He grabbed her shoulder to hold her back and rested his weight on her as he took a similar position. " Trust my experience please." They listened.

" He's a German war hero. He looks like this." The man in an American uniform showed the nurse a picture at the steps.

" Its a flier for the film." Fredrick whispered. Shosanna nodded, a little astonished he could see that.

"Oh, well...He looks like a young man I've seen around here. The eyes are the same, he's a bit more straggly though..." The nurse rambled.

" Good, good. Where can I find him?"

" I'm not sure. He moves around, what do you need with him?"

" Its top secret ma'am."

Shosanna leaned forward more before Fredrick could catch her and the officer noticed her.

" Ma'am! Do you speak English?" The officer shouted up to her.

" little!" She yelled back.

" Deustch?" He inquired

"Mehr, was ist mit Français?"

_(t): more, what about French?_

" Seul dans son lit." The officer shouted in French back up at her.

_(t) : only in bed_

Shosanna pretended to laugh, while reaching back to hold back Fredrick from pulling her away. She meant to find out what this man wanted with him first.

" I come to you?" She asked in broken German.

"Nur wenn Sie Informationen!" He yelled back, she stumbled on her translation. She gulped, unsure what to say. Behind her Fredrick whispered, " he said only if you have information. Answer quickly."

" Ich kenne ihn. nicht hier..." She trailed off, trying to bring the works to her head, she setting for English, " gone in moment?" She stumbled. Fredrick tapped her, " say Er verliess..." she repeated after him. "beachten?" She asked. The officer looked at her confused, trying to make sense of what she said.

Fredrick sighed, " Try saying, "Ich werde Ihnen sagen, wenn ich ihn sehe."

" He's up there with you is he not?" the officer asked and they both cringed. She disappeared from the officer's sight.

" Damn it Emanuelle!" Fredrick cursed her as he crawled past her towards the ladder.

" Damn me? Damn me? Like its my fault that you kept whispering to me?" She asked as she followed quickly. They rushed down the railing and ran along the back of the building. Shosanna saw two uniformed men coming towards them and she faltered, going to turn back, four more were coming in that direction.

Fredrick grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her into the grove alone the side of the building. Ducked low as they entered an open lawn, hoping she'd follow his movements. A shot rang out and he forceful pushed on her wrist rolling forward as she fell.

He stood in the cover of the base of a statue, waving for her to follow. She scrambled to her feet and followed. He caught her as she jumped into the cover, her hair pins gave way and her hair fell around her shoulders. Fredrick smiled and kissed her forehead, " You're beautiful." Shosanna hit his chest lightly, " Not the time." she said breathlessly. Fredrick looked ahead of them and pushed away from her, looking round the statue, he had a small window of vision between the statue and the next grove. He motioned with his hand for her to stay low, he took a chance and leaned out to check the side of the grove.

The cold metal of a gun touched to his forehead, he froze looking ahead at the officer. Shosanna screamed. Without moving, Fredrick looked sidelong at Shosanna struggling in the arms of the soldiers that had chased them. They were cuffed and walked across the yard to a car waiting at the street. They were pushed in, sitting next to each other with a soldier at either side. The officer sat across from them with the rest of the soldiers, they drove away. Shosanna opened her mouth to speak, to plead for Fredrick. She could try and tell them how he'd changed, how he had to do what he did to survive, even if he didn't want to, but would it matter tho them?


End file.
